


Twisted Wonderland! Scary Monsters!

by Sanata101



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), Hurt/Comfort, Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), Magicam (Twisted-Wonderland), Multi, Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Savanaclaw (Twisted-Wonderland), Scarabia (Twisted-Wonderland), Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: Halloween is coming to Twisted Wonderland! However it seems like Song has never celebrated Halloween, despite remembering just a bit of knowledge of having the same exact holiday.Deciding this Song decided that she will join on the fun and try to work on a costume after seeing the other's costumes as well!However... Song couldn't help shake the feeling that something bad will happen, along with the strange feeling of being watched by someone that she doesn't believe is either a person or a ghost.(A bit of spoilers for those who have not seen the scary halloween event in twisted wonderland! Read at your own risk if you dare!)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Grim (Twisted-Wonderland) & Original Character(s), Jamil Viper & Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1: The Halloween Event Of Twisted Wonderland!

**Author's Note:**

> (Translations done by Otome Ayui! But I decided to do a bit of editing in some sentences.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song and Grim were just about to head back over to the Ramshackle dorm to relax and continue to play another game of hide and seek, until when they got there though, they notice the front of their dorm looked completely different and decorated!

***RING RING!***

Song sighs when she finally heard that blissful sound of the bell ring. At the same time as her, she heard her companion and partner Grim let out a tired sigh as well and lands right by Song, nuzzling into her side. 

"Haa, this boring class is finally over!" He said, making Song giggle and gently pet his head gently, making the raccoon cat purr at her touch. 

"Hey Song! Let's hurry back to the dorm. I wanna continue the game we played yesterday!" He said, making Song smile a small bit in response. 

"You mean hide and seek?" She asks as she gets up and gently picks Grim up into her arms holding him gently. "Yeah! It was really fun! I wanna try and play it again with the ghosts too!" He said happily, making Song giggle in response. 

"Alright but don't go too far outside the campus this time, you made me get worried abd the ghosts and I had to get help from the others to find you." She said with a sigh shaking her head, to be clear she still felt bad and wanted to make it up to the people who had taken up her time to look for Grim, she still felt terrible about the memory, not to mentioned a little embarrassed. 

"Fine fine! Just don't whine about it when you lose again like before!" He said laughing, making Song sigh and shake her head. This cat was just so hopeless, but that's why she cares about him. 

"What ever you say Grim, whatever you say." She tells him with a giggle. 

* * *

As Song and Grim walk back the girl shivers as she felt wind blowing by. "Yikes...! The wind is getting a bit colder isn't it?" Song asks abd Grim nods his head as he shifts a little in Song's arms. "Yeah, I feel like the cold is gonna freeze me over! Man, why does the school have to be a long distance away from the Dorm?" Grim asks. 

Song giggles shaking her head at Grim. "Who knows? But it's fine..." She said, looking up as she walks down past the Great Seven statues. 

She loved taking down this path since she can get to see the statues. She always finds herself in complete awe at the sight of them, to be fair she always felt like she's seen these people somewhere before but she couldn't place her finger on it. 

It's one of the reasons why she hates having this amnesia. 

"Hey Song! Why did you stop?" Said girl blinks with her left eye and quickly looks back down at Grim who looked at her with a angry look on his face, yet his cute blue eyes were full of confusion and a bit of curiosity. 

"Oh, sorry Grim. I didn't mean to stop." She said with a soft smile on her face and gently nuzzles his head, making Grim yelp and whine as he does. 

"Hey quit it! You know I hate it when you mess up my fur!" He said flaking his small arms and legs up and down, but Song only giggles in response and kept him close. "Oh calm down Grim, you know you love it when I do that! You just don't wanna admit it." She teases him a bit with a giggle, making the cat flustered and growl at her slightly. 

"Why I oughta..." He said but felt Song start moving again, making him huff as he snuggles into her arms. "You got lucky, this time." He said, sighing quietly, making Song giggle. 

She knows that she was going to get payback later but it was worth it!

* * *

_"Well isn't this interesting..."_

_A voice says, staring through a glass ball that swirls a violet purple, making tapping sounds with their nails as they stare into the ball. "So this is where you have been hiding at, how interesting... Such a shame that demons can't be seen in that world..." The person gets up, violet eyes gently glowing as their long black hair moved slightly in their moment._

_"Well... **At least not for long.** " They say as their teeth suddenly turn sharp._

_This is going to be interesting... Very interesting indeed._

* * *

Grim sighs as they finally made it back, despite the fact that Song was staring wide eyed at what she was seeing. 

"We've arrived! Hey! We're... Back?" Grim finally then took notice of what was going on with the dorm.

It was decorated completely like a Chinese shrine, but there were lots of pumpkins and other nice themed decorations as well. However the dragon decoration seemed to have fooled Grim. 

"FGNAAAA!! A MONSTER!!!! Song don't just stand there, run!" He screams jumping out of Song's arms who panicked turning around. But just as they did, a familiar face shows himself, becoming upside down as he looks at her. 

"Oh, your back." Lilia says with a smile as he hangs upside down using magic. 

"GAAH! NOW ANOTHER MONSTER IS RIGHT BEHIND US!" Grim shouts in a panic, Song shouts in surprise as well and nearly fallen out of balance and hit the ground but managed to balance again. Then she realizes that said "monster" that had surprised them was Lilia. 

"Kufufu, what cute reactions~!" He closed his eyes as he says this with a cheerful smile and laugh as id he doesn't notice the scared expression of Grim and the slight look Song was giving him right now. 

"Wait, aren't you... Y-Your from Diasomnia... The one that's always appearing upside down!" Grim said finally realizing who it was. 

"That's correct. I'm the ever elusive handsome boy, Lilia Vanrouge." He said with a chuckle as he then lands his feet back on the ground with with a smile. 

"Lilia, what the heck? Was surprising me and Grim that necessary?" Song asks placing a hand over her head with a slight pout, making the fae chuckle at her softly. 

"W-Why are you here?" Grim asks but then shakes his head. "Nevermind that we need to run!" He shouts flaking his tiny arms up abd down, pointing at the dragon behind them. "We have to run away from that big monster!" 

At his reaction Lilia only chuckles as Song came over and picked him up. "Calm down. It's only a fake dragon made out of paper and cloth." The fae said as Grim blinked and started to calm down. 

"Eh? It's fake dragon?" Lilia chuckles nodding his head. 

"Yeah. We paste the glory all over the wooden structures, it's the masterpiece of Diasonmia." Lilia said and gestures over behind them.

Turning their heads Song and Grim saw that there were other students setting up the other decorations. "All the other students are doing their best on making the entrance and lanterns now." Song heard Lilia add as she watches in awe at the other Diasomnia students use their magic to set everything up. 

It still amazed Song whenever she sees others use magic, no matter what they do. 

"Let's lift the gate with magic together! Watch your heads everyone!" A student says, using magic with others to lift the gate up. 

"Surround the courtyard with the tail of the dragon to make it stand out a lot more!" Another says, moving the tail with another pair of students. 

"That's right. Feel free to do anything you like, make sure to give it your all." Lilia said happily to the other students. 

"Yes sir!" The students say getting back to work. 

"M-My dorm... It's becoming a monster house!" Grim whined and Song glanced at Grim who turns to glare at Lilia. "Oi! Stop decorating my dorm~! I didn't give you any permission to do anything with it~!" Grim shouts in anger. 

However Lilia only innocently smiles. "What do you mean? The Headmaster had already given permission for us to decorate here." He said, making Song facepalm while Grim just stared in shock. "He what?! Grrr, that bastard~~~~!" 

Song sighs, despite being completely annoyed by this turn of events she looks up at Lilia again. "But why did you guys decorate the Ramshackle dorm in the first place?" She asks curiously. 

Lilia in response giggles with joy. "Isn't it obvious? It's going to be Halloween soon!" He said, making Song blink in surprise at what he said.

"Halloween?" She asks, her eye going wide in slight surprise. Hasn't she heard that word somewhere before?

"Of course! Malleus said [The Ramshackle dorm is the best place to spend Halloween!] So? Aren't you happy? These fancy decorations probably couldn't be out up by you and Grim alone Song." He said, not noticing the slight faraway look in Song's eye as he chuckled happily. "No need to thank me. Halloween is the day we celebrate together! Hahaha!" He laughs, all the while Song was still thinking as yet again Lilia said the word Halloween. 

'What... Is halloween again...?' Song thought to herself, trying to remember it as she moves to touch her head, Lilia instantly took note of this and starts to worry. Before he could ask they both hear familiar voices float over towards them happily. 

"Hihihi! The courtyard looks outstanding!" Barrett says as he floats looking around at the amazing decorations with his pals. Lilia took notice of the ghosts and smiles happily, Song looking at the ghosts of Ramshackle dorm as well. 

"Oh, did you three come to look at the decorations as well?" Lilia asks curiously with a kind smile on his face. 

"Yes! You don't have to mind about Grim, just do as much decorating as you like!" Soo says going behind Lilia with a happy smile on his face. 

"As expected of Diasonmia! You guys are at another level! It seems like we will be able to have fun on Halloween this year!" Lou says with a huge smile, each of the three seem really excited to which Song noticed. 

"Kufufu. No need to give us such big praise, it's not a big deal!" Lilia says happily. 

"... Hey, I've been curious for a while now since you guys said it," the others turn their heads towards Grim. The words he said next shocked the ghost and the fae. "The Halloween thing you guys are talking about. Does all this decoration stuff have something to do with that?" 

"Eh?" Both Lilia and Lou said at the same time staring at Grim. 

"G-Grim... Don't tell me, you wouldn't say you don't know anything about Halloween, right?" Barrett asked Grim.

"I really don't know a thing about that." Grim answers, his voice and his face showing complete honesty.

"WHAT?!" Lilia and the other ghosts say in shock and surprise. 

"A-Are you serious Grim?" The Soo asks floating over at Grim who nods. 

"Unbelievable... I didn't expect people who don't know about Halloween exist in this world!" Lilia said, eyes wide in complete shock and surprise. "Is it that famous?" Grim asks crossing his arms together.

"Of course! Halloween is one of the very important events of Twisted Wonderland," Lou says making the others turn to look at him and the other two. "To put it simply. It's our festival!"

"You mean... It's some kind of ghosts festival?" Grim asks nervously, with a sweatdrop. 

"Yup." Lilia answers Grim, a gentle smile on his face. "Every year on the 31st of October is the day of Halloween, it's the day where the ghosts that went to the other world will return to this world. Not only that ghosts who stay in this world, but all of the ghosts from the other side will visit this world once Halloween arrives." He said, looking over at the decorations at the Ramshackle dorm. 

"We have to prepare these fancy decorations to celebrate their arrival." He said with a chuckle and turns his head back to the small monster. "Besides that, it's important to dress up as a horrific ghost or monster." Lilia adds. 

"Dress up? Why should you do that?" Grim asks curiously, tilting his head. To this the ghost answered, "Well all if us are ghosts, but not many of them are well mannered like us." Barrett said. 

"Yeah, they will tie your shoes together when you're sitting on a chair, swapping salt and sugar in the kitchen..." Lou said, pausing as Soo takes over his words. "Turn all your T-shirts inside out, pull the ink out if your pen." He said. 

"These ghost pranks will happen frequently when the day of Halloween arrives." Barrett finishes. "Since they don't get in contact with living people when they're in the other world, of course they would want to play these pranks on humans." Lou finishes. "Of course they will be excited since they hadn't come to this world for a very long time." Barrett adds. 

"Those are some of the most smallest pranks I've ever seen." Grim said with his eyes half lidded, his ears dropped down slightly as he makes a face. 

Lilia however only lets out another one of his small laughs. "But they're so cute." He said happily. "They will leave you alone if you give candy to those mischievous ghosts." Lilia said, catching Song's attention. "Sometimes there are evil spirits like demons who will mix in with these ghosts, they wouldn't give up over these small little things." Lilia says with a smile that looked devious.

"You guys will remember the ghosts of ho do bad things right?" The old fae asks, becoming serious as he continues to speak. "An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. A ghost for a ghost. We have to chase those evil spirits away by dressing up as a horrific monster." He said seriously, making Song and Grim instantly concerned. 

But then Lilia brought back his happy smile noticing the nervous and slightly scared look in Song's eye. "Ah, well it's actually a fairytale from a long time ago, it's fun to do this in the modern world, it's like we're cosplaying characters!" 

"H-He suddenly went back to his happy talk!" Grim sweatdrop nervously as he said this along with Song who looks nervously. "S-So there's really nothing to worry about?" She asks. 

"That's right. You don't have to think too deeply." Barrett reasures Song going beside her. "It's true. Halloween has been the same thing for a long time, even before we became ghosts!" Soo added as he goes over and placed a hand on top of Song's head, the girl feeling a cold shiver as she felt the ghost touch her head gently. 

"Yeah, not all living people get to see the ghosts, they will have a lot of fun when Halloween arrives." Lou says happily. "You don't have to think this too hard, you just have to remember that Halloween is the event where we will spend happily together!" He added with a joyful grin. 

"Hmm, a happy day, huh?" Grim says and starts to smile but then stops. "Wait, what do you mean by [Not all living people get to see the ghosts]? They'll arrive in this world right?" He asks. 

"Ghosts who stayed in this world are the ones who haven't fulfilled their job or regret, all ghosts are supposed to go to the other side. Therefore the ghosts who stay in this world will have an unstable existence, except for Night Raven College, which is full of magic, you wouldn't be able to see the them in another place." Lilia explained to Grim. 

"Eh?! I thought that there were ghosts wandering outside the campus too..." Grim said, staring in slight shock. Song was also slightly looked a bit surprised since she kinda thought the same thing as Grim. To this the three ghosts chuckle at them. 

"Hihihi. We're Actually a very rare existence." Barrett starts.

"But, wether you see us or not, we're fine with either of it." Lou said. 

"That's right. Halloween is a happy day, it doesn't matter if you see the ghost or not. That is the most important thing." Barrett said as he then goes in front of Song and Grim with the other two. 

"Yep, they're right. I don't have to act like my age when Halloween arrives." Lilia says and the ghost nods their heads. "Yeah! Let's get hype up and say..." Lou pauses as the ghost and Lilia each say together. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" 

As they do Song and Grim sweatdrop at the sight. "T-They're way too excited for this." Grim said, Song nodding numbly in agreement. Then Grim looks up at Song curiously. "Hey, Song. Have you heard Halloween before?" 

Song blinks and at this the ghost and Lilia turn their attention towards the purplenette. "U-Um... I think so...?" Song said and placed a hand over her head. Trying to remember as she closes her eye. 

Then Grim realizes it and freezes. "Ah! I forgot you had amnesia! S-Sorry, you don't need to try and remember!" The car said quickly getting on Song's shoulder, really hoping that he didn't cause another headache. "No Grim, it's fine I...!" 

Suddenly Sing felt like she got hit in the head, as if a wave of something calming relaxes her she closes her eye, when she does a memory suddenly falls into her mind like a drop of rain fell into a puddle of water. 

_Looking outside the small girl looks around out her window, seeing a bunch of people wearing costumes and carrying plastic bags, curious on why they look very oddly shaped as she stared. She then heard one if the kids say trick or treat at a neighbor's house far away, looking up she sees adults give them candy. But what made her eye light up wasn't the candy, but the costumes._

_She wishes that she was able to get out of her room to go trick or treating with others..._

_But mostly wishes that she could be able to enjoy it with-_

"Song! Hey Song!"

Snapping back into reality at the sound of her name she felt Grim holding onto her and shaking her as best she could, the ghost and Lilia looking very concerned and worried. 

"H-Huh? What's wrong?" She asks noticing their faces. "We should be the ones asking you that! You suddenly went and spaced off ya know!" Grim complaint to her. 

"Not to mention that you look really pale right now, my dear..." Lilia says, taking her hand in his. "Come, how about you go sit down?" He offers but Song shakes her head. "No it's fine! Besides! I just remembered something!" She said happily, surprising the others. 

"Really?! What was it that you remembered?" Grim asks, the ghost quickly surrounding her as well. 

"Yes yes! Please tell us!" 

"We really wanna know!" 

"Was it something about your hometown?" 

"Now now you all, one at a time." Lilia says, appearing between the others in front of Song, then looks at Song with a kind smile. "Go ahead and tell us what you remembered darling." Lilia says, making Song nod and smiles excitingly as she explained what she remembers.

"It might not be useful memory of my past,but I remembered that Halloween was also an event back in my world! I would look through my window and see a lot of people dress up in amazing and very cool looking costumes too, and say trick or treat whenever they go up to someone's house to greet people! And when they do they get candy and out them in plastic bags!" Song says happily, making the ghosts smile happily at what they hear. 

"What a coincidence!" Barrett says happily and goes up beside Song and she giggled as Soo went up and hug her happily along with Lou. "You managed to remember something again! We're so happy for you Song!" The slim ghost says happily. 

"Yeah! Even better you get to know halloween as well!" Lou added as he ruffles Song's head gently. 

Song sheepishly rubs the back of her neck with a giggle, however Lilia heard her mention about watching her from a window, making him slightly worry about it for a moment, but decided not to pry on it and smiles as he spoke. "The way we celebrate it might be different, but humans, fairies and ghosts... All of the species will celebrate halloween together." He said, then chuckles softly. "It's not a surprise to hear Song, who came from another world, could celebrate halloween as well." He said. 

"... Actually, I don't think I ever did celebrate Halloween there..." Song said, shocking everyone. "I think all I did when Halloween comes I just stay in my room and watch..." She said sadly and touches her head again and frowns. "No matter how many times I try to remember why, that same headache comes back again... I'm sorry." She said sadly, but then felt Grim jump on her shoulder, making her look up at him in surprise. 

"You know, the way I hear everyone talk about this Halloween stuff makes it sound like fun! You sounded like you really wanted to go out there and celebrate it Song!" Grim says happily. 

"Right? And here at Night Raven College we'll be holding a special event for that day." Lilia says with a closed eye smile, catching the others attention. 

"Special event? I didn't hear anything about that." Grim said. "Oh? You really didn't hear anything about that?" Lilia asks them but then smiles. "Well, there's one month left until Halloween arrives. The teacher will explain it tomorrow." Lilia said to the two, making Song smile and nod her head happily, there was a huge grin on her face, one That's bright and shown true joy. It's really rare for ever seeing a smile like that on Song.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Song says excitingly, closing her eye as she says this and Grim nods in agreement. 

Suddenly, they each hear a camera snap, making the three humm in confusion at the sound and turn to look at where it came from. 

And when Song did she was the first to look shocked when she sees what Lou was holding in his hands as he spoke. 

"What a good composition. The dragon looks really impressive." He says with a grin on his face. 

"Next, try to capture it with a low angle so we can take the picture of the whole Ramshackle dorm." Soo said being next to Lou on his left with Barrett at his right. 

"Hold on a second... The thing you guys are holding couldn't be..." Grim said and when they realized it Song spoke it out before he did. 

"Is that a smartphone?!" Song asks wide eyed, completely shocked at what she was seeing. 

"Ah, so you two noticed!" Lou said with a chuckle along with Barrett as well. "We're just way too excited about Halloween that we decided to buy one together!" Barrett said happily. 

"H-How can you be able to get one so fast though? Not to mention to sign a contract for one!" Grim asked still surprised, the ghost floating back down towards the small cat. 

"We can pass those new contracts in an instant by buying it at the online shop." Barrett explained to Grim. "We have the principal as our guarantor, after we wrote the address of this campus we were qualified to buy the phone." Lou finished, making Grim pout seeing the cocky looks on their faces. 

"Grrr. Me and Song are forced to share the same phone. How come you guys get each of your own?!" Grim asks, and Barrett chuckles in response.

"Because we're a independent adult." He said but then chuckles. "Even if the people we want to contact are no longer in this world." He said, making the others aside from Grim and Song laugh. 

"Nice ghost joke. But there's plenty of ways to use the smartphone." Lilia said with a smile as he calms down from his laughter.

"That's right! We opened a Magicam account so we can enjoy Halloween to the fullest!" Lou says happily, but sighs. "However since the only flowers I have are Lou and Soo with a couple of my other ghost friends, I only have a total of five followers." He said in a slightly sad voice but Soo gently pats him on the back with a smile. "At least we can create memories together!" He said and Lou looks up and nods at him in agreement. 

"Ah, that's right. Hey Grim, Song, face this way!" He says happily. 

"Eh? Why?" Grim asks looking over at them with Song, who looked just as confused yet curious. When they did the ghost came by the two side by side and they each took a picture. 

Song gasps in surprise while Grim jumped from the unexpected flash and rubbed his eyes slightly, Barrett chuckling as he looked at the photo. "Haha! It's the perfect photo memory of us and Grim with the Ramshackle dorm's perfect to show off to everyone!" He said happily. 

Grim only shakes his head and chuckled once he snapped out of it. "Heh, like that's possible, ghosts can't appear in the-" He cuts himself off abd shouts when Barrett showed them the photo. "T-They're on the photo! I can see them completely fine!" He said in shock, Song was also surprised. 

"B-But... That didn't even work before when I used my ghost camera." Song said in slight shock. Staring back down at her camera. 

"That's because Halloween is getting closer!" Barrett said with a chuckle. Lilia smiled as he looked at the ghost. "I see, so that's why you bought a smartphone." The old man said. Song turned her head and tilted it a bit when she heard Lilia's words. "What do you mean?" She asks him. 

"Since Halloween is the day where the other world will connect to this world, the ghosts powers will increase during that day, it's not rare to see ghosts appear in the photo at this time." Lilia explained to her as Grim then gets back up on her shoulder. "But, like I said before, this will only happen when you're inside Night Raven College." He added as he gave her a closed eye smile holding his chin up. 

Song then heard the ghosts laughing, making her look up and softly smile at them seeing as they mess with their phone, uploading it to Magicam she felt a warm feeling go through her seeing everyone so excited. 

"Ramshackle dorm is not only going to be the only place decorated for Halloween, every side of this campus will be filled with other decorations as well." Lilia points out, making Song smile and nod. "I can't wait! I should try and make a costume of my own in that case!" Song said, with a grin. 

"You want to try and make yourself a costume all on your own?" Lilia asks curiously, a smile on her face. "Are you sure you don't want any help? I'm sure my master would be willing to help you find the one you are looking for." Lilia offers but Song quickly shakes her head. 

"No no! You all are busy enough, decorating the dorm is also more than enough. Even if we had no knowledge of it in the first place, I'm very glad that you did!" Song said happily. 

Lilia looks at her in slight surprise, but then softly smiles. "Well, if you truly feel that way you should try to hurry and make the costume, after all, Halloween will be coming soon after all." Lilia said, and Song nods her head, giving Lilia a happy closed eye smile. 

"Right! I'll get started right away then! Come on Grim! Let's go and plan it out!" She said picking Grim up who yelped and heads inside the Ramshackle dorm, "You can help as well Ghosts! See you later Lilia!" Song calls out with a wave, the Ghosts laugh in excitement and quickly head inside. 

Lilia chuckles waving the children goodbye, once they were gone inside the door he smiles softly. This was the first time he's ever seen the non- magic user so happy and excited. 

"But still..." He whispered quietly as his smile fades to an uneasy frown. He couldn't help but feel a bit worried about the girl when she mentioned how she looked through a window of her room but she had no idea why she does. 

The eighteen year old was still a child to him in his eyes, someone who has full of curiosity like a child should, however it appears that it ends up causing her some slight trouble, though sometimes whenever he's nearby when she is with others except for the students of Heartslabyul she would be slightly nervous, always trying to keep the little monster friend of hers close band let him try to do the talking, if he went to far though she would clear it up. 

The girl is a very timid and only seems to get along with people she is close to, and she rarely ever shows her anger to anyone at all. But Lilia somehow could see through that facade of hers that she's acting cheerful, but she has no idea why herself. He never points this out due to her being amnesiac and in concern that she would be a bit scared as well from the questions. 

_'Make sure to watch over her, and if needed be, try to help her in anyway you can. These are the words Malleus spoke to me that night after he returned back to the dorm that one time after his second encounter with her... When I asked why, he only told me that he was curious on what she would do since he's heard that she managed to take down some of the Overblot students despite having no magic... However...'_

Lilia glances up at the dorm again, hearing the sounds of Song talking with the others drowned out the sounds of the other Diasonmia students that worked on the decorations. 

A soft smile placed on his face hearing the girl's laughter. 

_'It seems that it might not just be the only reason.'_ He thought to himself, a smile showing on his face. He then turns around and heads back to helping the others students just when he heard his name being called.

* * *

***The next day***

"One, two, three... Seems like puppies are here. Good. Let us begin with Homeroom now." Mr. Crewel says, finishing counting out all the students. "I have something very important to announce." He says, catching Song's and Grim's attention. 

"I believe some of you know this already, but let this be a reminder. There is only a month left until Halloween arrives!" The professor announcement. 

In an instant the students in the room start to cheer happily in excitement at this news. 

"Halloween is coming soon! I've been waiting for this holiday to come!" 

"Yeah! I've always dreamed of celebrating Halloween at NRC!" 

As everyone talked Song instantly felt excitement go through her. "Wow... A lot of people became excited in an instant after the word Halloween came up!" Song says and Grim gets on his seat. "Yeah! It's like what Lilia and the Ghosts said, Halloween really is a special Holiday event!" Grim tells her and she nods in agreement. 

"Hey, Song." Ace says and the girl looks over seeing Ace and Deuce look at her. Ace smiles at her with a grin sitting next to her. "I saw the Ramshackle dorm at a glance this morning, it really did turn into a monster house didn't it?" He asks and Song nervously giggles. "Heh heh, well yeah, you can say that..." She ribs the back of her neck with a small smile on her face. 

"Draconia and Vanrouge san seem to be doing their best for this event." He said, making Song nod her head.

"It feels like Halloween is already here doesn't it?" She asks, her eyes lighting up, the two were a bit surprised to see that Song was smiling really brightly. It was rare to see Song to ever make such a huge smile at all. Really, it couldn't help but make the two smile at her as well when seeing the adorable expression on her face. 

"Are you really that excited for it? I'm glad you're having fun." Ace says as he gently pets Song on the head, she giggled closing her eyes with a smile as she felt the touch of Ace's gloveless hand touch her head. "Since it's only because Halloween is meant to be flashy." The red head said with a chuckle, taking the enjoyment of seeing her face, her cheeks turning slightly pink. 

Ace's hand felt really warm, it's strange but... She couldn't help but feel like someone has pat her on the head like this before, but who?

Suddenly Song remembered. "Yeah... Oh right! I never told you guys yet haven't I?" Song asks abd a huge smile appeared on her face as the two first year students looked at the young girl confused. "Turns out this is going to be the first ever Halloween I'm ever celebrating, since I never really celebrated it in my world." She said. 

"What?!" The two nearly shouted but luckily they weren't too loud much to Grim's and Song's surprise. "You NEVER celebrated Halloween before?! Like, at all?!" Ace asked as he moved his hand away from Song quickly. The purplenette nodded her head yes. "Yeah, I don't know why I never did though, I can't really remember the reason why but it seemed like a lot if fun when I see others wear costumes! I'm trying really hard to make my own as well until Halloween comes!" Song informed them, making Ace and Deuce look at each other with surprised faces until they smile back at Song. 

"Well since your saying this, Song. How about we all go and get a pumpkin together at the mystery shop? You can use it to decorate your dorm as well. They sell them in really good shape too so we should go there and buy one fast as soon as class is done." Deuce says with a smile, and Song tilted her head in confusion. Why would they need a pumpkin to decorate the dorm?

Seeing her confusion Ace explained. "You can make Jack-o'-lanterns from those pumpkins, you can make them look silly or scary by making faces on them." He smiles as he sees Song's single white eye light up, curiosity and excitement showing a lot more.

"R-Really?! I wanna try and make a Jack-o'-lantern! We should go and make them together!" Song grins from ear to ear the second time on the second day. Grim nodded his head as well. Really wanting to do the same to make his own Jack-o'-lantern. 

"Ace and Deuce seem to be having fun too. You guys must be really excited for Halloween right?" Grim asked them, and the two nodded their heads.

"Of course we would. There's no one who wouldn't be excited over Halloween." Ace respond with a chuckle. "Even the Ignihyde dorm students will also come out and have fun together." He said and looks at Deuce with a teasing grin. "Right? The serious Deuce?" He asks, making Song turn her head at Deuce with Grim, the black haired sweatdrops looking to the side. 

"I-It's the day where we don't have to restrain ourselves. We can even dress up in handsome or cool Halloween costumes." He said and smiles warmly. "Here in Twisted Wonderland, whether your an adult or a child, everyone will enjoy Halloween together." He said and Song smiles happily as Grim and Ace nodded in agreement. 

As they abd the other students talk, they never heard a certain someone let out a sigh. 

"Haa.... When this time arrives, you pups will make too much noise." He said, bringing out his whip he made his sound, quickly getting everyone to silence once they heard Mr. Crewel shout, "Stay! Be quiet!" Once he got their attention again.

"Don't make a big fuss about this just because it's your first time spending Halloween in this school. Didn't I discipline you pups before?" He asked, once he sees no one speak he continues.

"Listen up. Halloween is a very important event for Twisted Wonderland. On the week before Halloween, known as [Halloween week], certain students of this campus will become the main part of this event, a stamp rally for people outside the campus will be held." He explained and walks around the room, his eyes closing as he walked.

"Every dorm can choose a place in the campus as the venue for the stamp rally, once chosen they will decorate the venue as well. The most important thing," He pauses as he stops and turns his head and looks at everyone in the room. "Is that everyone outside the campus has the right to take part in this event." He said and turns to walk back to his desk.

"In other words, during Halloween week, there will be visitors from outside the campus walking around our school." He explained, stopping as he turns around and placed a hand on his waist. "Do you all know why we want to hold these kinds of events that require a lot of work?" 

Instantly Grim raised his hand and spoke instead of Song who wished she could just hide her face from embarrassment as she heard what Grim thought was the right answer. "Oh, oh! I know the reason! The school wants to make a pile of money for the entrance fee!" 

"Wrong! You shouldn't say something like taking money from the participants! It's free to visit the school." Crewel scold, and Song gave Grim a flick on the head, who yelped in pain as other students snicker and giggle at the two. But they soon turn their attention again as they hear their professor speak again. 

"Listen up, Night Raven College is able to make a long history because it's thanks to the cooperation and understanding from the one who lives in this area and their warm hearts on raising you pups." The teacher said. "Halloween week is also the day where we show the local people how discipline you puppies are. Be sure not to show your lazy figures, and control yourself!"

"So they're holding a stamp rally. That's why Lilia is decorating our dorm." Grim said then smiles. "It sounds really impressive, like a real festival!" Grim says happily, but Ace looked at Grim and Song, who hummed and nodded in agreement with the cat, with a confused look. "Is that really surprising? You have heard that from the "Halloween steering committee" right?" Ace asked, but Song and Grim looked up confused. 

"Huh? A steering committee? What's that?" Song asks tilting her head slightly. 

"In order to let the Halloween run smoothly, every dorm dents out their students." Crewel explained going o er towards Song and Grim. "The principal has told you of this, right?" He asked, and Song froze. 

"He hasn't." Grim said in honesty. Making Crewel stare at Grim in shock. "What?!" Crewel turned towards Song who flinched slightly seeing his gaze, causing his gaze to soften. "Song, don't tell me you had no knowledge about this too?" He asked while Song shamelessly looks down. 

"I-I... I never been told anything about this from the Headmaster." She said, quietly whispering a "I'm sorry" at the end. Making their Homeroom teacher let out a sigh and shake his head. 

'That principal. What was he thinking leaving her out in the dark about this?' He thought to himself. He knew how obedient Song was, a very good student in fact who tries really hard in her studies even though she doesn't posses any kind of magic at all. "I see... It seems our principal must've forgotten to tell you both." He said, slightly letting out a quiet tsk. 

"How careless is that Headmaster?!" Ace asked completely baffled at this, just what the heck is wrong with him?! If Ace could right now he would be going up to that feather brain and give him a stern talking to. 

However Song was starting to feel panic. The happy light she had in her eye before was replaced back to its grayish shade, until Deuce quickly spoke while placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about it Song! If you and Grim still have any other questions about Halloween and [Halloween Week] feel free to ask me." He said as Song look up at him with Grim when he paused.

"Because... I'm one of the chosen Halloween steering committees this year!" Deuce announced to the two happily and Song instantly grimes, feeling like she had just been saved from being drowned in the darkness. 

Ace however only gave the black haired boy his famous frowns. "Stop being so proud of yourself. It's being decided through drawing straws." He said crossing his arms. "Shut up, Ace. Even if it's luck or not, Roseheart told me to do my best." He said and smirks punching his fist into his other hand. "The traditional Halloween Event of Night Raven College. I'll definitely make it a success."

"It's good to see that your so motivated Mr. Spade, but don't forget about your studies as a steering committee." Professor Crewel tells him. 

"Y-Yes sir!" Deuce said quickly. Once that was settled Crewel begins to speak again. "Anyway. Don't get too excited over Halloween, puppies." He said and brings out his whip. "For bad boys who don't listen to my words, I won't allow them to take part in the Halloween party of the event." And instantly, the word party got to Grim's attention, Song instantly became interested as well. 

"Wait, did he just say party?!" Grim asks in excitement. 

"On the day of Halloween, a party will be held inside the campus. The people from outside the campus are allowed to take part in this party as guests, the students and ghosts can take part in this too." He said. 

"R-really?!" Grim said. "What kind of food is going to be served at the party?! Will it be delicious food? Awesome food? The best kind of food?!" Grim asks. 

"There will be a catering meal from a famous chef to let the ghosts enjoy the party more." Deuce said, Ace smiling as he went next to speak. "It's said that every year on Halloween that there will be so much food that all the people can't finish it." He said with a chuckle. "My brother showed me a picture of a meal he took during the Halloween party before, it looked so tasty! It's like a ball of a fancy Halloween event."

"Ffgna...! A fancy party! I can't wait for Halloween~!" Grim said, making Song smile in excitement as well. "Yeah, me too!" Song said closing her eye with a bright smile. 

Crewel smiled at the sight for a moment before gaining a serious look. "You all will be very busy decorating and preparing costumes," he paused before bringing out his wand before smirking slightly. "Remember to spend the most wonderful Halloween this year!" 

"Yes!"

* * *

_"Hehehe, oh how excited this little one is." The voice said, it's shadow moved around looking down at the orb with it's white eyes and let's out it's own shadowy giggle._

_"I'm sure that those seven brothers will bother trying to stop us now from getting her, now that we have her in our sightings." The shadow stated. "After all, since she's in Twisted Wonderland, their pacts can't activate! Haha! Oh the looks on their faces when they found out where she is and that she can't remember them is going to be **hilarious**!" The shadow giggles as it spins around. _

_"Now now my friend, don't get too excited just yet. We are not in the clear yet to act or show ourselves." The voice says, standing up, making the shadow stop and turn to face it's boss. "If we try and make a move too early then the seven brothers will find their human way too easily, and we'll end up being locked away again. Have you forgotten about that?" They asked, moving their cane down on the floor staring at the shadow, their black glove that's holding a cane of a lime green crystal that looked like an eye._

_"Ah, yes of course. You're right. My apologies..." The shadow said, closing it's pure white eyes as he bows slightly as violet purple eyes start to softly glow in the slight darkness. Light in the room only being lot by a few candles in the room._

_"We must make sure our plan is complete in making the Descendant make a deal with me, that way, I'll be able to have her as my own, very soon as the Draconian's overblot comes to a finish." They say, a smile appearing on their face as they let out a small laugh._

_"Song Dusk... You will be mine very soon." They say with a chuckle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: Need to point out that what Lilia was talking about was when after the events of Azul's Overblot.
> 
> Note 2: this will be a slight Crossover with the games Twisted Wonderland, and the dating simulating hand called Obey Me! I recommend you all go check it out or download the app for yourself! It's completely free! Obey me was actually the first thing I stumbled upon and created my oc Song for it, but then Twisted Wonderland cane along and I thought that it was another perfect thing for her as well. As I kept writing this I decided to do a Crossover with both games! I hope you all don't mind! =D though there might be spoilers for the game, but don't worry, the demon boys won't show up in this story!
> 
> Hope you all like this story, and don't be shy to comment and tell me what you guys think!


	2. Intermission: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After heading over back to Diasomnia to take a break, Lilia decided to tell Silver and Malleus about what Song had remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this will be a small little scene that takes place once Lilia finished helping the students so he can check on his adoptive son and his master.

As Lilia heads inside the dorm lounge of Diasomnia he changed into his from his gym uniform to his dorm uniform using a bit of magic. Once he steps inside he smiles seeing Silver talking with Sebek. He then turns upside down and appears front of them. 

"Gao!" 

Instantly Sebek shouts in surprise and loses his balance landing on one of the chairs, making Lilia chuckle. Oh how he loved doing that, especially since Halloween is coming! "Such a cute reaction as always Sebek." He tells the first year. 

"Father, your back..." Silver says, staring at his father in slight surprise. "Was your job finished that soon?" He asked and the small fae lands on the ground and nods over at Silver. "Yes, Song and Grim came back to the dorm earlier than expected. It seems like our principal got careless and didn't tell them both that we got permission to decorate their dorm." He said with a sigh. "I just hope he hasn't forgotten to tell them about the steering committee." 

"It's probably likely that he must have. Should I go and tell her?" Silver asks but Lilia shakes his head with a chuckle. "No need, I'm sure everything will be explained to her by tomorrow since her teacher will explain about Halloween and it's event." He said, which made the two raise a brow. 

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Silver asked and Lilia sighs and sat down on a different chair that's on the opposite side of where Sebek was sitting in. "It seems like Grim had no knowledge of Halloween at all. Not only that but it seems like Song had forgotten about what Halloween was all about until now." The old man explained, making the human and first year fae look at him in shock. 

"He what?! How could that small cat have no knowledge about one of Twisted Wonderland's most eventful holidays of the year?!" Sebek yells. But Lilia shrugs. "I don't know, even I had no idea that people who don't know about Halloween existed in this world." He said. 

"But what did you by Song hasn't remembered until now?" Silver asks crossing his arms. Lilia looks to the side and frowns slightly. "It seems like she remembered that in her world, they celebrate Halloween as well.... However, she has never celebrated herself, only watched from a window... She said that she can't remember the reason why." Lilia said, his frown worsening. 

"You seem to be very concerned about this old man..." Silver said making Lilia sigh. "I know, but I can't help myself." He said with a gentle smile. "When she remembered, she had the biggest smile on her face, telling me that the people in her world dressed up in very amazing costumes of different kinds." He said, a flash image of Song's cheerful smile appeared in his mind. "She smiled really happy, she really wants to celebrate her first Halloween here, which is why she is going to try and make her costume all on her own." He said. 

"On her own you say?" 

They quickly turn their heads to see Malleus walk into the room, wearing his school uniform. "Ah, Malleus. Welcome back." Lilia says standing up from the chair. "How much did you hear?" He ask. 

"To the point where I heard you say that she will be trying to celebrate her first Halloween at Night Raven College, you are talking about the human Song, correct?" He asked and Lilia nods. 

"Indeed. It seems her world celebrates Halloween as well. But she only appears to watch others celebrate from afar rather than join them..." Lilia states looking to the side. "She recently just remembered this after I explained to her and Grim a little about Halloween." He said, surprising Malleus. 

Song has never celebrated Halloween before?

Well, now that just won't do now won't it?

"Does she have a costume prepared?" Malleus asks but Lilia chuckles. "No, but she says she will be trying to work on one by herself." He said, making Malleus slightly frown. "Halloween isn't until one more month is it not? She might not have enough time to finish making one by herself. Did you not ask if she needed help?" The king of thorns asks with a frown crossing his arms as he stares at Lilia. 

"I did, however she said that decorating the courtyard was more than enough I'm afraid. But she's at least letting the ghosts and Grim help her." He said, making the other shake his head. 

_'That human, such a stubborn child of man that one.'_ Malleus thought to himself as he then moved his arms to his side. "Alright, I'm at least glad she doesn't seem to mind us using the dorm for the stamp rally." He said with a smile. 

"About that, Malleus..." Silver said going over to the dorm leader. "From what the vice dorm said, it seemed like Song wasn't explained about the Halloween event at all. She might need to find and learn more about it tomorrow." He said, surprising Malleus slightly but let's out a sigh. 

"I see, I'm sure that Song will be fine. I heard that one if her friends is apart of the steering committee as well, I think she won't have any trouble with it." He said with a smile. _'After all, that the girl can handle very much anything that she can set her mind to.'_ He secretly thinks to himself but doesn't say it allowed. 

"... I'm still worried about her though to be honest." Silver said, making the others look at him. "I mean, doesn't she even know _how_ to make a outfit? That's Pomefiore's job." Silver said, making Lilia chuckle. 

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine, after all that girl is very full of surprises." Lilia says and looks at his dorm leader. "Isn't that right, Malleus?" He asks as he placed both hands on his waist giving his master a closed eye smile. 

The future king of the valley of thorns thinks for a moment, then closes his eyes as a memory if a dream crosses his mind. 

_"Hey Malle! I want to try and sing you my momma always sings to me at night! It might not be as good as yours, but I really want to try and sing it to you!" A young four year old girl says, looking at a young fae who tilts his head at Song curiously, his black hair shining in the moonlight along with his small horns that adorn his head, a flower crown was on his head as well, one made of black roses and purple petunias._

_He sees the purple haired girl holding a nice lovely Lyre, an old instrument he's seen in his castle's music room. It looked beautiful, purple with black lines to make rose patterns, the strings on the lyre were a nice color of silver._

_The child smiles, going over sat next to her quickly. "Go ahead and play it then Song. I'll tell you what I think of it once your done." He tells her._

Opening his eyes, Malleus chuckles softly as echos of the young girl singing the song on the night he first saw her at the Ramshackle came to mind just like that memory. 

"Yes... I believe you are right." He said finally.

He couldn't wait to show his old friend the true meaning if Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little short! And yes, that little flashback is what you guys think it is. XD the rest I will try to explain the further this story goes on!


	3. Chapter 2: Halloween costume show off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month has past, and Song has been working hard on her costume... However it seems like the girl had accidentally made two costumes as one idea for one soon appeared with the second. However the problem is that both costumes were both missing something!
> 
> Luckily a certain friend was close by when she needed help the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Possibly OOC for some certain characters in this chapter! Read at your own risk if you dare!

Song sighs as she was trying to keep herself awake the entire time as she walked down the hallway in the school, rubbing her right eye she heads down towards the lunch room but yelped when she bumped into someone and hits the ground.

"Ffgna! Oi Song! I told you to be careful!" Grim shouts at her, Song whined rubbing her head and ignored Grim apologizing to whoever she bumped into. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

"I-It's perfectly fine!!!" 

Song blinks hearing that familiar stuttering voice and quickly looks up and smiles softly. "Oh, Idia, I'm sorry... I didn't know it was you that I bumped into..." She said as she gets back up on her feet, she could see that the fiery blue haired dorm leader was looking at her and was shocked seeing her hands. 

They were covered in bandages, then he noticed that there were dark circles under her eye. 

"H-Hey, W-What on earth happened to you?! Y-You look like Y-You j-just g-got d-drained b-by a s-strange m-m-m-monster o-or s-something..." He stutters, the slightly taller boy gently touching her shoulders without thinking very much, the girl looks at Idia in surprise while Grim was growling as he starts going into protective mode.

"I-I'm fine Idia, I've just been up late at night working on my Halloween costume..." She said, sounding very tired. 

"You mean your halloween costumes now." Grim corrects, making the other look confused. "Eh? W-What A-Are you t-talking a-about?" The introvert asks. Looking at the purplenette who looked to the side with a embarrassed look on her face that had guilt written all over it. 

Knowing that she wasn't gonna talk, Grim takes over. 

"Song managed to finish her costume the night on the second to last week of September, but guess what she ended up doing after that? She went and decided to make another one as soon as she was nearly done, and she's skipped so many days of sleep and kept overworking herself with all the things she's had to do." 

Song can already feel the harsh glare on Idia's face when he heard about this from Grim. 

"No matter what we do she just kept getting back up frim her bed late at night to continue working on that costume! We would always find her sleeping near the seeing machine she had gotten from Pomefiore with it turned off." Grim finished, the girl's face was beet red. 

"B-But... I at least finished the outfit but... I still feel like there are things missing from each costumes..." Song said, looking down at her shoes, trying to avoid Idia's gaze. 

"...haaa, you problem child..." Idia harshly mutters under his breath and grabbed Song by the hand. "I'm supposed to be heading on my way to the stupid steering committee meeting so I can show everyone my costume, if you REALLY want to figure it out what your missing I'll let you come with me to it." He muttered quietly, making Song look up at Idia in shock along with Grim. 

"Ffgna?! Hey! Your supposed to say that she needs to go back and rest at the dorm and not force herself to walk around!" Grim shouted! But Song stares at Idia with a surprise look on her face but then smiles happily. 

"Thank you Idia-" 

"B-But! Y-You n-need your s-sleep... O-Once W-We're d-done w-with t-the t-the m-m-m-meeting Y-You g-get t-to s-sleep, a-and d-don't g-get up E-Either! O-Or else... O-Or else I-I'll... I-I'll make sure Ortho c-checks up on y-you a-at your d-dorm a-all the t-t-time f-from n-now o-on..." Idia threatens her weakly, making the purplenette want to laugh at him slightly. The head dorm leader of Ignihyde is always considerate on Song's well being, especially because if how child like and problematic she is. 

It wasn't really a lie that she would make others worry because of her childlike nature, even if she tries to make sure they see that she's still someone like a bit closer to Leona's age. 

I mean, the fact that she would end up nearly getting hurt during some overblots were one thing. But then she ended up nearly getting herself hurt when she had to deal with Jamil during his overblot. 

The voice dorm leader still tries to pretend like it never happened, he may have tried to avoid it, but after the slap to the face he got from the purplenette straight after that before everyone went to sleep after the events and saying a few things to him, he loosened up a little and got over it and let bygones be bygones.

Shaking the thought out if her head though, she smiles at Idia nervously nods her head. Even if he was a shut in and a otaku Song knows that if Ortho hears about this he'll probably actually listen and consider his big brother's actions. 

"Y-Yes Dorm head..." She mumbles shyly, making her see the other sigh. "G-Good... Now g-go t-to Y-Your d-dorm a-and W-Wait u-until I t-text you t-that w-we're going to s-see the c-costumes." He muttered, bit blushes brightly and tenses feeling Song hug him tight and buried her face into his chest. 

"W-W-W-W-Wha?!" Idia's face turn full blown red along with his hair. 

"Thank you, Idia...! I really don't know what I do without you! I'll be there as soon as possible once you text me!" She promises him, holding onto the boy before letting him go quickly then heads off, ignoring Grim who was shouting at her to wait up as he quickly follows on all fours. 

The poor Ignihyde dorm leader was still a blushing mess, and it was taking a longer time for him to calm down his face rating heart. 

Damn it why does Song have to be so cute like some kind of Otomate game protagonist?!

* * *

When Song made it towards her dorm she stops when she realized she ended up losing lost track of Grim, making her freeze. "Oh no, I didn't mean to loose track of him..." She said, she was too excited that she didn't realize that she ended up losing her sight on him. 

"Hm? Ah, your back..." A familiar voice says, making Song blink and turn her head and smiles seeing the black haired fae. 

"Tsurunotaro!" The purplenette says going over towards Malleus, who thank the great seven was the only Diasonmia students there. 

Song hurries over towards him and stops as she looks at Malleus with a kind smile on her face. "What are you doing here? I thought all the Diasonmia students were done decorating." She says d tilting her head as she looks up at the tall fae. 

He only chuckles and kindly smiles down at her. "I decided to pay a visit, Lilia has told me you have been working really hard on this costume you have been working on for the past month. Has it already been finished?" He asked, and sees Song blush darkly and look down nervously. 

"Well... Um... Yes, it's fine but... I kind of accidentally made two costumes instead of the one." She said shyly, surprising Malleus then noticed her hands and the tired look on her face. 

He shakes his head at the sight frowning. "As I see now from just seeing the state you are in. How are you still even awake right now?" He asked her, making Song look down at the ground in guilt. 

"I-I um... I'm not really s-sure myself but.. I just came back because I heard Idia say that the Halloween committee will be showing off their costumes soon." She said, looking back up at the fae. "I'm going to go and watch everyone out on their costumes so I can try to get a good idea for the finishing touches..." She said shyly. 

"So what your saying is, your not completely done with the costumes and your not going to rest until you have find what you need." Malleus says, making the girl flinch slightly at the slight harshness of his tone and the glare she received from him as well, making her look down at the floor in guilt. 

"I'm sorry..." She mumbles sadly, making Malleus's eyes soften when he heard how guilty and tired she sounds. 

"No, I should apologise. I shouldn't be scolding you seeing how tired you seem." He says to her softly, using his hand to lift up the purplenette's head who stares at him with her glossy white eye that had slight tears forming in her. 

Malleus held back the urge to cringe at the sight, he hated it when he sees her cry. He hated it when he first heard her crying in his dreams when they were young, the child that cling to him like a lifeline, completely full of sadness and not full of the joy he has seen so much in those wondering eyes. 

"I-It's fine, Tsurunotaro." She mutters, gently rubbing at her right eye to get rid of the tear that was in it hoping that he didn't notice, despite the fact that he already did. 

"Come, you children of man must learn to understand that it isn't wise to drain so much of your energy as it is." He stated placing a hand on her shoulder but Song shakes her head. 

"I can't! I-I... I lost my companion when I rushed back to my dorm, I gave to go and look for him." She said, making Malleus let out a deep sigh. 

_'Stubborn girl.'_ He thinks to himself. 

"He does know that you are coming back here does he not? If that's true then you have nothing to fear over." The fae says, making the purplenette go quiet and look down. "I... I guess you do have a point..." She mumbles softly, making the fae chuckle at her. 

"How about this," he pauses as the purplenette looks up at him as he sees the smile on his face. "While we wait for him how about I show you Diasonmia's Halloween costumes this year." He said making Song look at him in shock and surprise. 

"R-Really? A-Are you sure your dorm leader won't mind?" She asks, oh if only she knew. Malleus had to hold back the urge to laugh however. 

"He won't mind at all." He said, letting out a chuckle as he takes her hand in his and leads her over inside the dorm. "However in return you must put on one if your Halloween outfits for me, I don't let others see me in things just for free you know." He tells her, making Song blink but shyly nods her head feeling nervous. "

"I... I understand, okay then." She mutters quietly as she goes inside her dorm with Malleus. "My costumes are in the lounge near the campfire, but I try to make sure they aren't too close to it." She tells him, and the fae nods his head in understanding and pets her head gently. 

"Go on and change first young one, I'll go next by the time you are done." He tells herz making the girl nod her head and quickly goes to change into one if her outfits. 

Malleus chuckles seeing how she quickly left, shaking his head. The human seemed so excited despite moments ago she expressed how drained and tired she was, and yet here she is now trying her best hide it while she shows him the unfinished costume she's made. He was at least glad that what Lilia said wasn't a lie when he said that the young girl was excited. 

He felt pride go through him, he felt really glad that he chose the Ramshackle dorm as part of the stamp rally. 

"Tsurunotaro. I'm ready...!" Her voice snaps him back to reality, making him smile. 

"Go ahead, let me see you child." He tells her, and soon she sees the girl step out, when he sees her, he couldn't help but stare at her in shock. 

[The girl had her hair in a small ponytail, a nice best was on her with a white hood on her, there keeping it tied was a crocked bow, she was wearing black and purple boots that matched with her black and purple outfit. In her hands was a silver want that had small diamond charms on it. ](https://share-cdn.picrew.me/app/share/202011/22819_u2jSUyqD.png)

"W-Well? What do you think?" She asks nervously with a shy smile. "I'm trying to make myself look like an a-actual w-wizard, s-so... I decided on making this outfit first..." She shyly said looking down at the ground. 

After a few moments, Malleus covered his mouth and started to laugh at the sight. Making Song's face turn a bright shade of red and felt a wave of embarrassment hit her hard. "Wh-Why are you laughing? I-Is it that bad?" She asks nervously but she sees the future king of thorns shake his head. 

"No, of course not my dear, please don't mind me." He said calming down as he looks at her and steps towards her. "You just," he chuckled again and carefully gives the messed up bowtie. "You just look perfect with this outfit, though you are not wrong when you stated before that this is not yet completed." He said, the girl shyly nodded her head in response, despite her face being as red as an apple. 

"Y-Yes..." She said, Malleus humming as he stares at the design before an idea comes to mind and he couldn't help but smile. 

"I believe I know what you might be missing my dear, but first I should have you look at my costume. We agreed for us to look at each other's costumes have we not?" He asks, and the girl looks at him wide eyed and nods her head with a huge grin.

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

Song waited in the lounge of the Ramshackle, deciding to decorate her pumpkin since she had to wait for Malleus to get his costume. A huge smile was on her face, she really can't wait to see what Malleus looks like in his costume!

_"Song..."_

"Eh?" Song looks up from her pumpkin and looks around when she heard a voice whispering into her ear, she looks around in confusion and gets up on her feet. 

_"Song... Come to me..."_

Song instantly got nervous and scared, who's voice was that? Looking around she stops when she looked out the window, stepping towards it she stops in her tracks when she does. 

There, she could see someone from afar, a shadow of someone but, she can't seem to tell who it could be. 

_"Please... Come to me... I need you..."_

The voice seemed to echo in her mind more louder the more she starts becoming closer to the window, before Song could get closer to where she could open the window she stops when she hears the door open, making her snap out of it. 

"I'm back, I apologise for being late." Malleus said as his footsteps echoed around the dorm. 

"Oh, it's fine Tsuruno...taro..." Song trails off, completely frozen when she sees Malleus standing in his costume. 

He looked... Beautiful, wearing a beautiful robe and hat on his head, showing off his horns. The Chinese look for him standing out completely. 

"Wow.... You look amazing Tsurunotaro...!" Song says quickly standing in front of the Diasonmia dorm leader with a huge grin on her face. Making Malleus yet again look at her in surprise seeing how happy and bright she seemed. 

The last time he's seen her smile like that was when...

"Hey, is it okay if I touch your robe?" She asks, surprising him yet again but then chuckles shaking his head. "Not at all, I trust you." He tells her. 

Oh he can just imagine it now on how his dorm would react, if Sebek were to hear him say this he knew his first year would pass out from shock, Silver would just be dumbfounded and Lilia would probably just watch in amusement. 

As for the rest of the dorm he probably could imagine them having the same reactions as Sebek, or possibly they might look at her in hatred if they dates see her try and touch their future king the wrong way. 

Malleus watches as how Song carefully touches the fabric, and the fae blinks in surprise at how gentle her touch is, how warm and kind it felt. As she does she touched the fabric her smile fades and sees her look serious, then she smiles yet again. 

"I like how smooth it feels, not to mention the texture fits you as well." Song says then looks at his face. "Along with the face paint as well. I like how it makes you seem more pale, and the hat seems perfect too-"

Suddenly, Song stops and cuts herself off, making Malleus look and tilt his head at her. "Child? Is something wrong?" He asked, and then Song brings out another smile yet again. 

"No... I think I know what I need for my second costume!" She said, making Malleus chuckle. "Then would you mind letting me tell you what I think you should have for your first one?" He asked and the young girl nods. 

"I think you should have something that's like similar to this..." He says, using magic to make a hat appear, a hat that's black and purple with golden lines, on the back there were miniature black wings. 

"Tsurunotaro... This is perfect! This is just what I need for my costume!" She said, gently taking the hat and placed it on her head, looking up she shyly smiles. "Do I look a bit better with this on?" She asks, the fae held his chin with his hand before smiling. 

"It's perfect. Though you should add some other additional things to this costume as well." He says and the girl nods her head with a huge grin on her face. 

"Then I'll go ahead and take a look at everyone's costumes! That way I'll know for sure on what to add next!" She says to him happily, making the fae chuckle at her. 

"Good." He said, placing a gentle hand on her head. Gently stroking it as he strokes it, he could feel how soft it is at his touch. 

How long has it been since he's last touch someone like this? He can't recall. 

Suddenly the fae frowned as he heard shouting of Sebek and Silver from afar. 

_'Great Seven,'_ He thought bitterly. _'Of all the times to be interrupted.'_ He sighs and sadly smiles. "My apologies my dear but I'm afraid I must get going, if I don't I think I might be in trouble." He says, and the girl nods her head in understanding. 

"Okay! I hope I get to see you again soon Tsuruno!" She tells him happily, giving her a close eyed smile. "Thank you again for helping me!" 

_Bump bump!_

_Bump... bump bump!_

Malleus felt his eyes widen when he suddenly felt his heart do something strange. 

What... Was that?

He turns around, giving Song a quiet farewell before he could see the pink blush dusting on his cheeks, using his magic to wear his dorm head uniform as he left the dorm, going over towards the two who had ruined his time with the young girl. By the time they noticed him Sebek was the first to rush towards him. 

"Ah, Malleus! Thank goodness we found you! The steering committee is in need of you right now." He tells him, making Malleus's eyes go wide in slight surprise then he remembers. 

_'That's right, I never really did tell her that I was apart of the Halloween steering committee either...'_ He thinks to himself, oh well. He'll have to talk to her about it later. 

"I'll be on my way there now. Where are they holding the meeting?" He asks them. 

"At the Lecture hall." Silver explains, and Malleus nods then looks at the two. "Ah, and the both of you. Look after the Ramshackle dorm for me, will you not? It's perfect is busy trying to perfect her costume for Halloween. Don't let anyone mind her while she works, and when the committee comes to show off the outfits, please Silver, do let her know." He says to the human. 

"Yes sir." Silver says with a respectful nod. With that, Malleus turns around and heads inside NRC, however one little fact slips his mind. 

What was the idea the child of man has for her second costume?


	4. Intermission: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shadow almost had the chance to get the human they needed when they just had enough strength to get into Twisted Wonderland. 
> 
> However, just when that fae showed back, she had no choice but to flee.

_"Remember to get that girl's attention, abd that is final."_

_"Yes master."_

_Those were the words she's said to her Master before she left, just after she got through the portal and went to go and get the girl to leave towards the forest..._

_But to think that God damn potion tan out at that moment she ran from the girl just when that stupid fae showed up!_

_"I gave you one simple task and yet you were unable to even accomplish it!" Her master shouted, making the shadow flinch and shut it's white eyes tight as it heard it's Master's shouts and curses of anger._

_"My apologies my master! But the potion, i-it Shouldn't have lasted that long! Please, give me another chance... Without you I am nothing." She tells them, and hears them him in thought before sighing._

_"No."_

_The shadow looks up at glowing violet eyes with a horrified expression. "B-But... But I-"_

_"No buts... You shall sit on the sidelines..." They say, standing up from their chair they get their cane out abd walk forward. "I shall take my lead on this by myself... Bit first, there is a couple of our "guests" we should speak to first." She says to the shadow, looks up and quickly follows it's Master._

_The figure stops and gently taps on the floor seven times, once that happens, a secret door opens._

_They smirked stepping inside, seven boys were all in cages and chains, completely injured and bound to the floor._

_The seventh looked up with his purple eyes, black hair with white highlights glaring darkly at the figure, his horns out as his cow tail weakly moved._

_"I just came to tell you all some news. Your lucky my servent failed miserably in getting what I wanted... However, there is another way **I** can have my fun with her..." They chuckles darkly as the second and third men glared at her and growled lowly, however, the growls didn't_ _sound like normal. Their growls sounded too barbaric... Too demonic._

_"Oh don't worry, you'll be able to see her again though this, having such a fun time in a world where she has no memories of you all, where she actually feels happiness and safety in others that care about her."_

_"You... Never... Take h-her..." The first one said, head still hanging down by the neck of a chain that went to the way._

_"Hmmm? I'm sorry my good sir, I can't hear you since you sound so **pathetic** and **weak** at the moment..." The strange chuckled shaking their head, the fourth one shaking in what seemed like rage as he stares down at the figure. _"Well, I must be going... Enjoy watching your precious human cry in pain!" They let out a bark of laughter as they leave the room, the door slamming shut and the seven, hopeless strangers were blocked in the darkness once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for leaving it off this short. XD


	5. Chapter 3: The Halloween Steering Committee tour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malleus made it just in time when the meeting began, now that the meeting starts, everyone starts taking a look around. 
> 
> It bothers Malleus slightly when he learns that his dorm must go first in presenting his stamp rally just when he left Song to do her business at her dorm.

As Malleus walked down the halls of Night Raven College he sees some students stay back and away from him, others whispering quietly among themselves as they see him. Despite being able to hear then he ignores them, their opinions not mattering to him since he is more directly focused on the task at hand. 

Once he enters the room to the lecture hall he calls out as he enters the room. "Sorry for the wait. I'm here." He announced. 

In the room, he sees the Lilia and the Headmaster in the room. In addition to Vil and his first year student he believes that his name was Epel. The dorm and vice dorm leader of Octavinelle Azul Ashengrotto and Jade Leech, Ignihyde dorm leader, the first year of Savanaclaw, Jack Howl, and the first and second year of Heartslabyul, Deuce Spade and Cater Diamond, were present as well. 

"Oh, you came. They found you earlier than I expected, that's good." Lilia says as he sees Malleus go and sit down next to him. 

"It seems that all the members have gathered." Jade announces, and Crowley nods his head.

"Then, let's start the meeting if the Halloween steering committee now." He announced, turning his head to the Pomefiore dorm head. "The chairman of the steering committee, Schoenheit shall get on with the progression as usual." Crowley says with his happy tone, in which the third year nods his head. 

"Yes." Gently clearing his throat as he makes sure everyone's attention is on him, he starts. "It's going to be Halloween soon. Which means that starting from tomorrow tomorrow, [Halloween week] will start. At last, I want to confirm the essential points if each design for the venue of the stamp rally." He said, moving over the papers that were written down with the said planning of everything that's supposed to be for the next eight days. 

"During [Halloween week], the use of the stamp rally that's being held during the event is customers who collect a total of seven stamps will get to obtain candy as a present." He announced. 

"Even though most of the people who visit our campus are locals from other islands, the principal still gives them free presents." Cater smiled and winks. "As expected from the Headmaster, he's so gracious." He said, which made Crowley laugh. 

"It's not such a big deal. The locals have always been helping us, of course I would give them something gracious in return." He says as his ego was boosted the moment Cater had said that. 

"Even if the bag of candy costs around 100 madol below?" Jade questions with his closed eye smile. Instantly the Headmaster sweatdrops at this and quickly covers his true act up. "The most important thing is to be thankful! Be. Thankful!" He shouted, bit Vil sighs. 

"Will you three stop interrupting. I'm going to continue whether you listen or not." Vil says with the shake of his head before he looks up and continues once he had the attention again.

"The stamp rally will be held from ten am to ten pm. In the meantime, remember not to leave the venue of the stamp rally empty. Each of you must put a stamp for the customers." He said, moving one hand and points his index finger out. "Those who are in charge of the stamping will be exempt from lessons. It's going to be a long event, so remember to take turns with the other dorm while dealing with this." Vil points out. 

Jack sighs at this, placing a hand behind his back. "Once we go back to our dorm, we have to take a shower immediately and sleep in right away or else we can't hold for one week." He mumbled quietly to himself. 

"Ten pm, it's the best time for a day..." Idia whispered quietly to himself as he stared down at the table not looking at anyone. 

"We may have a lot to do this month... It'll be tough, but we have to get ourselves motivated when tomorrow arrives." Deuce says with a bright smile on his face, completely determined. Lilia nods his head in agreement with a smile on his face. "Indeed, preparing the costume and venue will take a lot of time and effort." 

Epel had let out a long tired sigh. "We went through a lot of trouble when preparing the costumes." He said, making Vil gently sigh. 

"Of course we would, since our dorm is the steering committee's leader. Besides that, the dorm that is based off the spirit of beauty shouldn't make cheap clothing, it's out of the question." Vil says as he crosses his arms but then smiles. "Well, at least our worries and tiring efforts were worth it. We've managed to create a wonderful costume this year." Vil says as Epel nods his head in agreement. 

Crowley smiles seeing everyone's expressions. "It seems like all of your are feeling confident in the costumes you have created aren't you?" Crowley asks, and everyone respond with the sake answer. 

"Of course!"

"The costume set for Savanaclaw is very awesome. It's the masterpiece that only we can do." Jack said as he crosses his arms. 

Jade chuckles along with Azul as he spoke. "Octavinelle is being decorated in unique ways as well, I think it'll bring some excitement for you all to enjoy." The eel mermaid tells them. 

"I made sure that the costume if my dorm gets the best attention!" Kalim says happily. 

"No no no, our dorm who has a strong fastidious over the detail of clothing should be the number one costume." Idia says with a chuckle. 

"Hmm, alright then, since everyone seems like they're so confident," Vil says with a smile. "Let's look at the venue and costume of each dorm." The Pomefiore dorm leader then frowns. "If you show me something unfinished I won't go easy on you. Are you ready?" He asked them, and they all nod saying yes at the same time. 

"Everyone is so motivated, it's good to see that!" Crowley says cheerfully with a closed eye smile. "Every student will be motivated when Halloween arrives." He says but then mutters under his breath. "It would be better if you guys always act like this." 

Ignoring him, Cater suggested, "Shouldn't we get going now? The stamp rally is around the campus, so it might take a lot of time by walking to the venue of each dorm." He points out. 

"Oh, your right." Crowley says seeing the time right now. "Then first... Let's look at the stamp rally venue of Diasomnia." He said. 

"My dorm is going first?" Malleus questions, and did good in masking the surprise on both his voice and face. 

Of all the dorms to start with why his? Song was probably still at the dorm trying to work! If only do something to make sure she wouldn't see him. She can't let him know who he really is, if he does then it would ruin the fun of it all. 

Not only that, but it will disturb her from having the rest she properly needs as well, but then again, like he thought before. The child of man was stubborn, very stubborn like a baby bird trying to learn how to fly at too much if an early age. 

"Yes. Looking at the data you have given us, the place where your stamp location is at.."

"The Ramshackle dorm is the only building that suits the atmosphere of Halloween." He explains with a smug look on his face. 

"Then everyone. Let's go for our halloween your!" Crowley announced. Once everyone gets up Idia had brought out his phone and started texting someone, which Lilia noticed. 

"Idia, you know if you keep looking at that you'll be falling behind." Lilia states, making the shy one yelp. 

"I-I'm j-just t-texting m-my b-brother, t-to s-set t-things u-up, t-that's all!" He said and quickly walks away, Malleus raises a brow and looks to Lilia who shakes his head and goes next to Malleus and whispers to him. 

"He texted Song that we're on our way to her dorm first, you should be really excited to show her your outfit Malleus." Lilia tells him, however he chuckled as they both decided to teleport there before the others could. 

"I already have Lilia, just like she's shown me the progress on both her Outfits." He stated, making Lilia look at him in slight surprise. 

"You showed her your outfit already? Why? I thought you wanted to surprise her when we were going to be presenting our costumes." Lilia tells him, but the future king of fae only smikes. 

"That answer is something I am keeping to myself." He tells him as they both go into the building. 

"Go check on her for me when you are done changing Lilia, Silver should be looking after her right now." Malleus tells him and Lilia nods happily and uses his magic to transform into his costume and head over towards the room going upside down and softly smiles at the sight when he reaches the lounge. 

Silver was gently stroking Song's head, the purplenette was sleeping in the white haired boy's lap who kept watch over her as Sebek was leaning against the wall, staring down at the girl in silence. When they both suddenly heard footsteps they turn their heads thinking it was an intruder but they relax seeing it was only Lilia. 

"Ah, Vice dorm head! We-"

"Sebek! Shh!" Silver said slightly harsh in a whisper, placing a finger over his mouth as he points at Song again, who slightly stirs, sighing softly. 

"Aww, kufufu. How cute~" Lilia whispers going towards the sleeping girl, taking a close at her he frowns slightly seeing the bags under her eye. 

"She told us she's been working on both of those..." Silver paused, gesturing to the costumes that are close to the chimney that's close to the fire before finishing, "And yet she's saying she's still not done..." With a sigh. 

"Not done with any of the two outfits?" Lilia questions. And Sebek nods his head with a sigh. 

"After Young Master left us the task to look after the dorm and her, we learned how she ended up making these two costumes... She says that she's having a hard time which one would make her seem more like a magic user." The first year says with a huff, looking to the side. 

"To be honest I think it's-"

"I think it suits her Sebek." 

They each turn around to see Malleus all dressed in his costume, frowning at Sebek. "She's worked hard on these outfits to the point where it brought her to the point of exhaustion. You too, serve me hard like that as well correct? You need to learn a thing or two on how you respect others that work hard to achieve something that they have yet completed." Malleus said, and the first year stiffens at how cold and slightly angered Malleus sounded. 

"A-Ah, my apologies Master! I didn't mean to speak out if turn!" Sebek yells in a quiet voice as to not wake the girl up from her slumber. Lilia only chuckles shaking his head at Malleus, seeing how overprotective he was of the young human. 

Said fae turned his head and looks at Song that slept soundly, making him sigh quietly. "Silver, go and place Song back into her dorm... She needs rest after working hard. Sebek, go out and greet our guests, they will be coming to greet us with our costumes.," The Draconian says, and Sebek nods his head, with a salute he leaves the room. 

Silver sighs and carefully picks up the purplenette and felt her nuzzle into his embrace, making Lilia chuckle. "How cute~ She looks so beautiful in her sleep, doesn't she Silver?" He asks the himan who looks back down at Song who kept a tight grip on him. 

He couldn't help but let a tiny smile escape him as he stares down at the young girl. "... She actually does look pretty peaceful..." He says softly as he stares down at the young girl. 

From afar though, the two are ignorant of the sharp glare that was sent. 

Silver then brings Song over towards her room, nodding at Malleus, his smile no longer showing as he goes to put Song to bed. 

"You really do care about her, don't you Malleus?" Lilia asks with a kind smile, all the king did was look away from the aincent one with a huff.

"I only show concerns to ones I seem worthy of taking care of."

"It seems Song has proven that she has that worth." Lilia said back to him, only smiling as Malleus pouted at him slightly, but only chuckles at him. 

"Now now, don't act you can hide it Malleus, I can see it clear as day that you care about her... Though I wonder why it is that you won't tell me the reason." Lilia says to him. 

Malleus goes quiet at that and looks to the side, closing his eyes as another memory sets into play. 

_"I'm scared that my dad will do something to me... Please, don't tell anyone about me. I want to protect you because your my first friend...! Please, promise me MalMal!"_

_"I promise! Just... D-Don't forget me either, okay?"_

_"But... What if I do forget? What if I end up forgetting all about you?"_

_"Then I'll help you regain your memory! And I'll protect you from the mean bad guys that come to try and make you cry! If they hurt you I'll make them cry too! I don't like it when your crying. So please stop crying! I'll do whatever I have to do to make your tears stop...!"_

_"MalMal... Thank you..."_

"... It's because it's a promise." Malleus said and heads towards the door outside, stoping as he turns to Lilia with his signature smile.

"Now let's go, we can't keep our guests waiting, now don't we?" He asks. Lilia nodded his head, despite the concerning look that had grown on his face as they then stepped out of their dorm to introduce themselves to everyone as Sebek talked to everyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just telling you guys... Malleus has the best costume in Twisted Wonderland. 
> 
> If any if you disagree with me I will fight you on this. XD


	6. Chapter 4: Checking out Halloween week!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN WEEK HAS NOW ARRIVED! Since Song gas finished up resting and is now back to to feeling better, thanks to a pushy Grim and a bit of a worried wart Tsurunotaro which visits only when Grim doesn't notice apparently. 
> 
> She also took the time to decorate the dorm to make it look scary as well! Though she feels bad since she couldn't find an outfit for Grim. 
> 
> Luckily their ghosts friends came to the rescue!
> 
> (WARNING: Spoilers for chapter 4 and a bit of Song's past!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaahhhh sorry I skipped everyone looking at their costumes, I swear though I'll try to write a part for them in this story!!! XD

***The first day of Halloween week.***

Song sighs as she finally finished lightning up her pumpkin from within her dorm. 

"And done! The Halloween decorations are all set up around the dorm!" Grim cheers happily, making Song look up at the cat with a smile seeing everything around her full of spooky stuff, white sheets over stuff with fake cobwebs to pumpkins and a large ghost like scarecrow hanging up on the wall in front of the window.

"Nice going with placing everything up Grim. It almost looks like how we first seen it on the first day!" Song said with a giggle as she covers her mouth with her hand. Grim only smiles and placed a paw on his chest, the other in his waist as he smugly smirks. "I know you wouldn't be able to work on this without the amazing Grim helping you out!" He says then looks at the pumpkin she had just finished. 

"Hey, this lantern... Is it what the others called a Jack-o'-lantern before?" He asks, and Song nods her head with a happy grin on her face. She tried her best to make it look like the faces she's seen around the campuses pumpkins.

"Yup! Do you like it?" She asks him and Grim hums in thought. "At first I was wondering why they would light up something that you can make food with," he pauses before he breaks out into a huge smile. "But now that I take a better look, it's really fun when we try making one!" He tells her and laughs at the one he's tried making earlier, which of course had a dorky looking face. 

"Look! This pumpkin looks just like you! Nyahaha!" Grim laughs, making the purplenette pout at him. "I don't have a dorky face Grim!" She shouts at him but all the cat did was laugh harder, making her pout worsen.

"Good morning, you two!" Barrett says floating into the room, making Song look up as Grim calls down from his laughter. "Hey ghosts! Halloween week is finally here!" Song tells them as Grim then gets his feet over the table. "Yup! Me and Song are gonna go looking around the school, since she wants some ideas on her unfinished costumes." Grim said, and glares at her when mentions the costumes, causing the purplenette to laugh awkwardly and rub the back of her neck while closing her left eye. 

"I mean, it just suddenly came to my mind..." She said nervously, "I couldn't just try to ignore the idea, I started making the second outfit without thinking..." She says to the car who pouts. 

"Anyways, let's get g-" But before Grim could leave the ghosts were quick to stop them both. 

"Wait a minute!" They shouted. 

"Whoa!", "Ffgna!" 

Both Song and Grim jump up at the ghosts and they see them both chuckling in excitement. "Hey, what's with you guys? Why are you both laughing like that?" Grim asks, hoping that they weren't going to try and prank them. 

"You see, the thing is... We have a present for Grimmy boy here!" Barrett says happily, making the cat monster blink in confusion.

"For me?" He asks and suddenly, the three ghosts soon around and a bright white flashes, Song covered her eye so she wouldn't get blinded by the light, by the time she opens it she was shocked seeing Grim was wearing a nice purple wizard hat and new purple and black ribbon for his collar, like the one that matches his head. 

"Huh? WHOA!" Grim let out a noise if confusion but then when he looked into a mirror, his eyes went wide in shock. But then smiles widely.

"Nyaha! It's a Halloween costume made for me!" Grim said happily as he looks into his mirror before turning around in excitement looking at the purplenette. "Hey, Song! I look really cool right!?" 

Song looks at Grim before smiling happily. "Yeah! Not to mention you look cute as well!" She said with a giggle. 

"What?!" Grim shouts bit the huffed crossing his arms. "Like your own to talk about cool! Your costumes barely make you look cute at all either! You still need to finish them" He says to her with a smug face. He said crossing his arms together while the purplenette looks away from Grim, a bright blush on her face. 

Lou chuckles going around Grim. "Hehehe! You look like a great wizard wearing that costume Grim!" He tells the cat. Song looks at the three ghosts with a smile on her face. "Thank you Ghosts! Um... To be honest I feel bad since I kind of forgotten to make Grim a costume, S-So..." She trails off, looking away from the others. 

"Hihihi! It's no problem at all!" Barrett said to her. "Your friends were the ones that told us you both didn't have Halloween costumes, though we already told them that you got costumes Song but as for Grim, we figured you probably might have forgotten since you were so busy with other things." Soo tells the human and monster, they both tilted their heads in confusion. 

"Friends?" Grim questions. 

"The one with the heart mark on his face, the other has another mark but it's a spade one." Barrett said, and both Song and Grim look at them in shock. 

"Ace and Deuce?!" The two both say at the same time, they couldn't help but shout in surprise. And Barrett nodded his head. "Yeah, that's right! We should all enjoy Halloween all together, Grim will feel left out if he didn't have a Halloween costume!" Barrett explained. 

"So we tried making the costume by cutting out the edge of the curtain." Lou said with a grin. "Well Grim? Do you like it?" Soo asks the small cat. 

"Yeah! It suits me really well in fact!" Grim says. "Hey Song, you should try on your other Halloween costume. At the very least it could help give others some advice on what you should wear!" Barrett suggest, making the purplenette look to the side looking at the outfits. 

"But... I wanted to surprise everyone on Halloween to look at them both when I finished..." She said softly. "I was going to wear one outfit on the day before Halloween then wear the wizard outfit once Halloween does arrive..." Song explained as she looks at the two unfinished outfits. 

"Hmm... Ah! Then how about this? You can take pictures of both the unfinished costumes!" Barrett said, making Song look at him in surprise. "I can do that?" The purplenette asks, making Grim facepalm. 

"Obviously! You seriously didn't thought that you couldn't do that with our phones sooner?!" The creature asks, making Song sweatdrop and look to the side with a bright blush on her face.

"It um... It n-never really did c-cross my m-m-mind..." She stutters out blushing a dark shade of red in embarrassment. Honestly she probably should have thought about it instead since it probably would have been like a sneak peak on what her costume would look like, since no one would probably realize what kind of costume it is. 

"Hihihi, don't worry so much about it!" Lou says happily, Song looks up at the ghosts who smile at her. 

"You should go and take pictures of costumes! You got enough time after all! There's still enough time to finish them after all!" Barrett said happily. Making a small smile cross on Song's face, she nodded her head and turns around and uses her own phone, taking the pictures of her costumes close together. 

"Hihihi, now that you done that and got yourself fully prepared, go on and enjoy your first Halloween! We'll look after the dorm while your out." Lou said happily, making Song nod her head with a smile on her face. 

"We will! See you three later! Come on Grim!" Song said and the cat quickly races towards the door. "Yeah! Let's go!" Grim said and they both head out with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Song walked around the area of NRC, completely in awe at how many people there were. She wasn't even sure how she managed to deal with so much people around, even though she eventually got used to being around a bunch of the students at the school. 

"I never seen so many people in one place before..." Song says staring around, keeping Grim close to her as they looked around. 

"Yeah! It really gives off the feeling that Halloween is starting off strong!" Grim said, making Song look down at Grim and giggles. "I know right?" She says happily. 

"Koebi-chan!"

"Eh? Ah-!"

"FGNAA!"

Song and Grim both shout in surprise, the girl letting go of Grim who jumped out just in time as a familiar face goes and hugs her tightly from behind, looking up in surprise despite her short height, she sees two different color eyes stare down at her.

In an instant she realizes who it is. "F-Floyd-San?!" The other responded by laughing and nuzzling her head happily as he gently squeezes her with his long arms. 

"Happy Halloween~! Did I scare you when I started to hug you?" Floyd asks staring at Song who struggles and whines as she tries getting out if his grip. 

"If I say yes, can you let me go?" Song asks the mermaid who only laughs and nuzzle his face against her cheek. "It still depends on what you say, koebi-chan~!" He said with a smirk, showing off his slightly sharp teeth. Song puff her cheeks out in a slight pout but then let's out a small laugh and smiles softly. 

"Well you did give me a surprise that's for sure." She tells him as she gently moves her hands over Floyd's arms as she felt them start to loosen. "Is that a good answer?" She asks while tilting her head, and sees the other nod his head and pull away from her happily. 

"Oi! Can ya let her go now?! She answered your question so let her go!" Grim shouted while hissing at him. Floyd rolled his eyes while dragging out a, "fiiine." And let her go just in time when two more familiar faces show up. 

"Ah, Song, Grim. Happy Halloween." Jamil said going over towards them with Ace. Grim and Song turn there heads looking at the two with smiles. 

"Happy Halloween!" Grim said happily as he jumps back onto Song's shoulder and giggles. "I'm starting to actually get used to saying the word now!" He said to Song in a whisper, making the purplenette giggle at him. 

"Hey Grim, nice costume ya got on there. Looks cool on ya." Ace says with a smirk. Song looks at the red head with a huge smile on his face and suddenly hugged him tightly, making the first year shout in surprise. 

"Gah! What the hell?!" Ace says as the purplenette giggles as Grim starts laughing at him seeing how his face was turning red.

"Ace thank you so much for telling the Ghosts about Grim's costume! I got so distracted with trying to make my own! I really owe you one for making sure that Grim gets his own outfit that suits him." She said with a grin on her face. Clutching onto him tightly, the red head looks away and gently pets her head, not even noticing the sharp glare being sent his way. 

"I-It's nothing. Me and Deuce were just joking about how you and Grim are gonna celebrate a lonely halloween. I-It just happened to be in front of the Ramshackle dorm." He said then looks at Song with a soft smile and placed a hand on her head gently ruffling it slightly. ~~His heart pounded against his chest as he sees the huge adorable smile across her face, just like when he saw it on the last month.~~

"So you don't have to go and thank me, thank the ghosts who made the costume for ya. After all," he frowns, and Song froze and pulls away quickly as he sees him stare down at her with a scolding look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"They said that you ended up working too hard after you made two costumes for the past month and this month as well. And that you wouldn't get any rest since you were too stubborn." He said, making Song sweatdrop and look to the side, blushing darkly. 

"I-I uh... Heh heh, I'm still busy making them but I swear! I'm not overworking myself this time, after all I'm almost done with making them anyways." Song said with a nervous smile on her face. "I was hoping to have a good look around of the campus to see if I can get some ideas since I kind of missed the chance on seeing the Halloween Committee put on their costumes." She explained as she scratches the back of her head with a small smile on her face. 

"I was about to ask about that actually," Jamil said, Song turned her head to look at the vice dorm leader as he spoke. "I heard that you were coming but when I heard from Silver that you were asleep I wondered why, bit then he told me about how you overworked yourself on the fact you made two costumes."

He gently flicks Song on the forehead, making the girl yelp and place a hand over the spot where he flicked her, a frown was on the others face as he looked at her. "And you say that I don't know when to take a break? Try saying that about yourself." He said with a smug teasing look on his face. 

Song of course pouted in response at him. "Hey! Look, this is a one time thing I swear!" She tells the vice dorm leader with a glare, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. 

"Anyways, what are you guys doing out here?" Grim asks curiously, to which Ace answered. "Oh, we just came back from baseball practice. Well, we finished it earlier than usual." Ace said, making a hand to the back of his head with a smile on his face. "The reason why is because today is the first day of Halloween Week!" Jamil sighs as he crosses his arms together looking at Ace with narrowed eyes. "We couldn't continue with the practice because the first year students are getting way too excited about it." He said, but Ace only snickers at him.

"Yeah, but the same can be said for you. You kept looking at your phone the entire day." The red head said as he puts his hand over his waist. "Your just curious about the situation on the Scarabia stamp rally aren't you?" Jamil felt his cheeks turn warm as Ace asked that and quickly looked away from him. 

"No! I-I was only checking the phone in case Kalim had called me if something had happened." He defend, though the truth was showing to the others that Jamil was lying just by seeing the redness of his cheeks. Floyd of course chuckled as he moved his arms around Song's shoulders, making the purplenette blink and look up at the eel twin in slight surprise. 

"They seem to love Halloween a lot huh? Well, me too." He said as he rests his chin on Song's left shoulder as he looks at Song with a smile. "Hey, koebi-chan, you should go over and check out Octavinelle's decorations! It's scary, creepy and lots of fun! It'll feel a lot more like Halloween~"

Song tried to speak but was quickly pulled away by Jamil who grabbed her by the arm so she was away from Floyd. Song glanced up nervously seeing how annoyed Jamil looked. "your being straight up too intimidating Floyd." He said then looks at Song with a gentle smile on his face. "You should come over to Scarabia, we have something really nice there for you to eat in case you get hungry." He said about to put an arm around Song's shoulders but before he could Ace quickly grabbed the purplenette and brought her against him. 

"Oi! Don't make her succumb to your pure pressure!" Ace said as he kept her close and then makes Song look at him with a smile. "Besides I'm sure she wouldn't mind checking out Heartslabyul's stamp rally right?" 

"U-Um..." Song trails off becoming a bit nervous while Grim facepalms at how the three were acting at this very moment. 

"You guys are being too desperate." Grim announced since he knew Song would be way too nice to say that. 

"Of course we are. Halloween decides the fate of Night Raven College's dignity after all." Jamil tells Grim who quickly gets back into Song's arms as Ace nodded in agreement. "Just like Mr. Crewel had said before, not only the people from this island came to visit, people that came outside of it came to celebrate halloween as well." 

"People from outside the island?" Grim looked at Ace in confusion, tilting his head. "Yup. The customers who came from outside the island came from different others. Grim probably didn't know about this, but this island is located in a very obscured area. We used the magic dark mirror to return to our homes when the holidays arrive, but if we want to go back during a different time... You gave to go to the nearest airport, transfer to a bus after that, then ride a boat, then transfer to a different boat, then ride on another bus..." Ace sighs placing a hand on his head while Song and Grim stared in surprise and sweat dropped as they listened to him.

"Basically what I'm saying is that it's difficult as hell to reach this island." He finishes. 

"Jeez, I didn't know this island was so far in the countryside...!" Grim said, a little shocked as Song was slightly surprised as well as she quietly mumbles. "Me neither..." She whispered. How on earth did so many people manage to deal with the long wait with getting over to the island without any problems at all?!

"That's why we appreciate days like this since the island will be very lively once in a while." Floyd said with a grin. "Events like Magift and Halloween counted as tourism for visitors. If we show them an unfinished exhibition, it'll cause lots of problems." He explained. 

"That's right, we have to do our best for the events like these for our school." Jamil said to Song. "In the past few years, the number of customers that came to see and visit Vil are increasing, that means the expectations of the customers are becoming higher and higher." He said. "Not only that..." Jamil closes his eyes and both Song and Grim tilt their heads. 

"What?" Grim asks, and at the same time the three boys said. "I want them to say that our dorm is the best!" Which made Grim sigh while Song sweatdrop once again. 

"The people from our campus have too much pride." He said and Song nods her head. 'Pride that would overpower Lucifer himself. Then again he would probably enjoy seeing them all like that.' She thinks but blinks at that thought. 

'Wait... Why did I think that?' She thought but it gets crossed our of her mind as she heard Jamil speak again. "All the decorations and costumes are being made by the students of each dorm. We didn't want the guests to say something like [The decorations of this dorm weren't really that good enough.]" He said. 

"That's right! This us connected to our honor and pride." Floyd said. 

"I see..." Song mumbles quietly then brings out her phone and stares at her unfinished costumes. 

'Maybe I should try and put more pride into the costumes I'm making too.' She thought. But then felt Floyd look over her shoulder. 

"Ah! Are those the costumes you made? They look so cute~!" The eel said, making Song sigh softly, so much for trying to put some pride up.

"They aren't finished yet Floyd, it's why I'm trying to look around at the decorations and costumes in the first place. It's the very first time I'm ever celebrating Halloween so-" She stops herself when she realized what she said, both Ace and Grim facepalm while Jamil and Floyd stare at her in baffled shock. 

"You never celebrated Halloween before?!" The two shouted, and Song felt her face turn red in embarrassment. 

Ace shakes his head while letting out a very long sigh. "Seriously Song, you need to stop saying things you shouldn't say out loud in a place like this." The red head said while Grim nods his head in agreement. Ignoring them both Jamil and Floyd started to bombard the purplenette with questions. 

"How in the Great Seven be celebrating Halloween for the first time?!" Jamil questions, the purplenette looks down at the ground and sighs. "Well... I um... Recently remembered last month that back in my world,vi only watched people have fun on Halloween from my house. I watched them have fun and wear nice costumes too but, I wasn't able to go out myself." She said sadly, and instantly Floyd was hugging her from behind when he noticed how depressed she looked. 

"Why weren't you able to go out koebi-chan? Everyone should be able to go out and enjoy Halloween. Including you~" He said nuzzling his face into her purple hair, Smelling lavender and petunias. 

"I... I can't remember... I'm sorry..." Song mumbles, making Jamil frown as he stares at her. He closes his eyes as a flashback came to him, remembering the vision as he was knocked out from his overblot. 

_An image of a young four year old girl was playing a lyre that looked just like the one he's seen Song holding in her arms when he first saw her at the welcome ceremony. She was doing well playing it, and she was playing it in front of a nice caring women who had very similar traits to Song as well. Her face, the kindness in her eyes, all of it reminded her of Song. However, that imaged turned to horrible one when he saw the young girl covering her right eye, crying in pain as she was in front if two dead bodies of her mother and a twin sister on the ground._

_When he looked up to see the one who killed them in front of such innocent eyes, it faded once he woke up._

"Don't blame yourself for something as meaningless as that." Jamil said a bit harshly, making the others look up in slight surprise. "You know it isn't your fault for losing your memory, so stop saying it like your the main cause of not knowing the information." He said and crosses his arms. "It takes time to remember something, so don't go in over your head, besides it's halloween week, you don't have to stress yourself about it." Jamil says. 

"That... May be true but still..." Song tries to continue, however she yelped feeling something bump against her leg. Blinking in surprise she turns and looks down in surprise. 

A little girl dressed up in a small purple witch costume had bumped into her and was holding a piece of paper. "Ouch!" She said softly and rubbed her nose. 

"Ah, a little girl just ran into you." Grim said to the purplenette who looked slightly shocked and a bit nervous. 

"Ah, I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Song asks crouching down on both knees as she looks at the little girl, trying her best to hide how nervous she was.

"A-Ahh... I-I'm fine..." The little girl said staring at Song nervously. Floyd decided to crouch down next to Song with a smile on his face. "Little fish. It's dangerous if you keep looking at other places instead of focusing on where your going." He said, Song couldn't help but be slightly surprised at how sweet and gentle Floyd was being. 

She honestly couldn't lie, she thought that he would end up scaring the poor kid with his height, guess it was good of him to crouch knowing how intimidating his height difference is. 

"I'm sorry. But... Um... I can't find it." She said quietly. 

"Are you lost?" Ace asks, but the little kid shakes her head. "No... I-It's not that... I'm looking for a place where I have to show then the stamp I collected from all the stamp rallys." She tells them. 

"Oh, you mean where you have to submit the papers right?" Ace asks and the child nods their head.

"Ah, I know where that is." Floyd says with a smile on his face. "Here, follow me. I'll bring you there." He says with a smile on his face. He looks at Song with a huge smile on his face as well. "Koebi-chan! You should come too!" He said, standing up as he takes Song's hand in his and brings her along, the child following them while Jamil and Ace went as well. 

Song was a bit curious on where they were going though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I swear we're going to see someone wear a costume in the next part. XD you guys probably know who we're going to see first.


	7. Chapter 5: The meaning of trick or treat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floyd brings Song and the others to the front gate, when they do they see Jade, however Song was completely shocked when she sees the outfit he's wearing.

Jade was at the front gates of the school, smiling at everyone as he greeted them all kindly and talked with others as he gave people who finished the stamp rally prizes to them. 

"Hey! Jade!" 

He turns his head and was honestly surprised to see Floyd holding hands with Song, Jamil and Ace right by them with Grim being held in Song's arms, the cat wearing an adorable costume aside from the purplenette who only wore a purple hoodie with black leggings and purple shoes with a black beanie on the top of her head. 

"Floyd, you brought so many friends with you." Jade said and Floyd chuckles nodding his head as he lets go if the little girl's hand. "Yeah, this little fishy here was looking for you." He tells him. 

The child nodded her head holding out her paper that has all the stamp marks. "Y-Yes... I've collected all seven stamps...!" She said, making Jade smile, crouching down. "I see, can you show me your paper?" He asks the little girl who nods her head, showing the paper. When Grim looked at the paper he could see seven stamps, each mark with a different collar that represents the colors of the dorms on them. 

"Wonderful! Indeed, you have collected all the seven stamps." Jade says with a smile on his face. "Alright then, can you please say the password?" Jade asks the little girl kindly and she nods. 

"Y-Yes! U-Um... Trick or treat!" The girl said. Jade smiles softly and chuckles. "Yes, that's correct." 

"Tricky and treaty? What's that?" Grim asks pronouncing the words wrong, making Ace sigh. "It's pronounced Trick or Treat. The meaning of the word is [If you don't give candy, I'll play a trick on you.]" Ace explained. "Is it supposed to be threatening?" Grim asks curiously. 

"No it's not. It's the usual phrase used on Halloween." Jamil said to Grim as Ace smiles. "It's said that if you give candy to ghosts who want to play a trick or prank on you, they will go away! Haven't you heard if the story before?" The red head asks, making Grim remember. "Now that I think about it, Lilia also said the same thing before." He said and Ace nodded his head. "That's the story behind trick or treat. You will get a lot of candy by saying trick or treat when going around the neighborhood while wearing a costume." He said. 

"Oh yeah! Song actually mentioned it before that people said that in her world too! They all went and say trick or treat while wearing cool costumes! That's what she told us!" Grim said and smiles happily. "That word must be the greatest magic spell ever!" 

Ace laughs at that and nods. "I know, when I was a kid I used to go around the block there times with my brother." He said with a grin on his face. 

"The traditions of Halloween are being celebrated differently in every area and species." Jamil spoke as Grim turns his head to look at him. "Only the words trick or treat are the same for each species." He said, Floyd then coming in to continue. "So that's why we set this as the password after you collected all the stamps." He said, Grim nodded his head and looks back at Jade.

"Here you go. A little present for working so hard on collecting all the stamps." He said, hanging the young girl a bag of candy.

The sight of it instantly made the little girl's eyes light up in joy. "*Gasps* It's candy! Thank you!" She says happily as she kindly takes the bag. Jade of course kindly smiles at the young girl in response. 

"When you return home, remember to have your parents check these candies for you before you eat them in case if you have any allergies. It's a promise okay?" The eel twin tells her, and the child nods her head with a grin on her face. 

"Yes! Thank you! Can I come here again?" She asks him, making the rest of the boys smile. "Yes, of course you can. Halloween week has only just begun." Jamil says to the little girl. "Yes, you can also bring as many friends as you like to enjoy Halloween as well." Jade says and Floyd nods his head happily. "Go ahead and do what you want. Bye bye now!" Floyd says with a little wave and the little girl nods and soon leaves heading back home. 

"You guys seem used to dealing with kids, huh?" Ace says to the three who turn their attention back to him and Song who was still silent. 

"It's pretty normal for us, really." Floyd tells him with a smile. 

Jamil nods his head crossing his arms together. "We've done the same things during last year and the year before. You'll slowly get use to this too Ace." He said to the red head who hums in thought them smiles. 

"Actually, I think it's really troublesome to be considerate of the other people during these seven days." He said, then gently smiles. "It's pretty good if we get to do this kind of event once a year." He said then pauses as a cheeky smile appear on his face.

"Because the teacher won't give too much homework during Halloween week!" Ace said, making Jamil sigh and facepalms while Jade only chuckles. 

"Fufufu, you're right. It's the same feeling for me, I love Halloween where everyone can enjoy it together." He said, but Jamil frowns at him. "Why do I feel like your words hold a different meaning?" Jamil asks. 

"Hey Song! I'm hungry! Can we get good now!" He asks, but noticed that Song was still silent. The other four noticed this and realized that Song had been staying quiet for a while now. 

"Song? Is everything alright?" Jamil asks, bit then, they finally noticed the expression on her face. 

Song was staring with wide eyes filled with an awe look on her face, her cheeks a bright shade of red. 

Ace couldn't help but let out a laugh at the sight of it, instantly snapping Sing out if it. "H-Huh? W-What's so funny?" She asks and noticed the others starting to laugh as well. 

"You really should have seen the look on your face Song! Now you look as red as Riddle's face when he's mad! Hahaha!" Ace said with a laugh as he held his stomach. 

"Were you really that spellbound by the sight of a child receiving candy?" Jade teases as Song's face turn a blood shade of red.

"I-I u-uh, t-that w-wasn't, I-I mean-!" Song felt her blush worsen at his words. Quickly the purplenette hides her face into her hands and whines. "I just... I c-couldn't help b-but t-think i-it w-was r-really s-sweet... P-Plus..." Song shyly moved her fingers, looking at Jade again, looking at the mummy like costume he was wearing. 

"I... I really like Jade's c-costume..." She said shyly, her face turning red to the top of her ears. 

Grim snickers covering his mouth as he held back another laugh seeing how jealous Ace looked as Jamil and the twins were looking at Song in surprise, their cheeks having a slight red tint on them. 

After a slight three seconds though, Jade chuckles going over towards the Ramshackle perfect and placed a hand over head, patting it gently. 

Song froze in surprise, her heart skipping a beat feeling a warm hand gently touch her head. 

"Thank you, Ramshackle Perfect." Jade said kindly, gently keeping his hand on her head, the purple color reminding him of a very rare mushroom he's seen in the mountains just by seeing how gentle her hair shined, the white streaks on her bangs made it look like there were small white little snowflakes in her hair. ~~He always did wondered why she kept her right eye hidden from sight.~~

"Hey Jade! You should give Song some advice on her costumes!" Floyd says with a grin on his face, making Jade look curious. "Oh? You have a Halloween costume as well Song?" Jade asks Song curiously, an amused look appearing on his face. 

"Well... Not just one." Song said, bringing out her phone to show off her unfinished costumes. Jade hums looking at them before looking up at the purplenette. "And just how long have you been working on them?" He asks, making the girl look to the embarrassment. 

"She's worked on the first one for over the last month. This one step worked on during this month and wouldn't force herself to rest until they were completely finished." Grim said with a pout, making Song look to the side with a dark blush appear on her face, shame going through her as she sees Jade give off a little scary aura as he stares at Song. 

"Song. You know better than to try and overwork yourself, right?" Jade asks, making Song sweatdrop nervously and looks away from him.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said softly, looking at the floor in guilt as she moved her hands to her sides. "I just got too excited because this is going to be the first ever Halloween I'm ever gonna be able to be in... So I want to try and have fun with everyone as possible." She said quietly as she looks at her feet as if she was a kid being scolded by their mother, feeling guilty for breaking something that was important. 

Jade stares for a while before making the girl look up at him and she sees her seniors and her friend Ace smile at her. 

"Let's continue this talk over at the Mostro Lounge, shall we?" Jade suggested with a grin. 

With this, a shy smile appears on her face. Despite feeling a little bit flustered at the fact she still could feel the warmth of Jade's hand on her head. 

~~Why does she feel like someone has patted her on the head like that before though? Eh, guess it doesn't matter.~~

* * *

After spending time with the seniors and Ace, Song and Grim continued their adventure of looking around the campus. 

When she fist the Mostro Lounge, she felt really thankful to Azul and Jade for their advices. Though, she felt a bit nervous seeing their stamp rally venue, just a little bit. 

When she met went to visit Scarabia's stamp rally she thought it looked amazing, she also thought Kalim's outfit looked really cool as well! Though when she tried to scare her, she merely giggles and suggested that he should try to have someone give him advice on how to try and get the part of being a werewolf right, someone that's good with knowing a lot about animals. 

She showed him the costumes as well, he thought they looked really cool, he thought that the black costume could use a really cool accessory, something like horns or possibly some animal like ears if she was going for it. Song of course thanked Kalim and kept the idea in her mind. 

She went and visited the Savanaclaw stamp rally after she got Grim one of the mystery waffles. She felt really excited when she saw it, unlike how the others steering committees looked pretty shocked at the sight of the coliseum, like Grim, who just kept staring at it completely baffled and wondering out loud where the heck the rest of the coliseum had went off to. 

She thought it was really cool of Jack to pick the idea of him and his dorm being pirates, ~~reminds her of a certain captain she would meet and talk to in the mirror that's in her dorm,~~ after hearing him say that he read a children's book that inspired him on making his costume it made her smile. Her heart just melted at that and asked maybe if he still had the story, he could show her the book and read it to her. The wolf of course responded as his his cheeks light shade of pink, looking away from her while he muttered an "I'll think about it," but Song could clearly see his tail wagging from side to side really fast. 

She showed him her costumes as well, and of course she told him that she was making two costumes, he of course got worried when Grim told her how she didn't rest once when she accidentally made two of them, but then sighed in relief when he heard her say that she got enough rest after a while. 

She still gets scolded by Jack regardless. But to her, it was worth it once she managed to gets Jack's advice, maybe add something really cool for the black outfit, maybe another neck accessory. 

She then finally goes to visit the Ignihyde stamp rally, which was in the library at the entrance hall. 

She thought that everything in the hall looked amazing! She even meet Idia in his costume and thought that he looked cool as the pumpkin knight! She remembered watching [Pumpkin Hallow] with Idia a few days ago, and she really enjoyed it. The best part was that Idia was there to help her get through the scary parts of the movie, even if he was blushing the entire time when she accidentally hugs him just when she sees a part that really scared her. 

She showed Idia her costumes as well, she told him that she was trying to make herself a nice cool costume that would fit her like she is a magic user in Twisted Wonderland, but the other costume she told him that it was a surprise. 

Ortho gave some feed back to her that maybe he could edit the fake wand she gotten from the mystery shop before, to make the small light crystals that are emblemed into it to light up when she tries to wave it around like she uses magic. Instantly she asked if they could also add in some sound affects as well to make it even better. 

Seeing how excited and very happy she was, showing a bigger smile than she normally would Idia couldn't say no to her, so of course he tells her that he will get straight to it right away and have it finished by tomorrow. 

Not only that, but Idia also tells her that second costume could use a touch of something that people could make her feel afraid, Like a cape, but not really much like the one that's added in the first costume she made. 

Keeping this in mind, Song thanked Idia with a smile and heads off to go and head to the mirror chamber. To be honest though, she isn't really ready to enter the Pomefiore stamp rally because, well... She knew how Vil is. With being in charge of the costumes and all, so she thought it would be wise to only tell Epel and get advice from him because right now, she only prays that Rook wouldn't be nearby to hear with Vil right next to him. 

She knew that the Hunter was really skillful. So skillful that it honestly kinda scares her. 

When she sees Epel in his costume of course she thought that he looked really cool and beautiful. Then again, he always thought that Epel looked beautiful rather than adorable but if course she doesn't say that out loud. 

Plus, she already told Epel about making her own outfits last month when he once offered to have the Pomefiore steering committee try and make a costume for her. She of course said no because they already had their hands full with everyone else's.

"Wow, so these are the costumes you told me about?" He asks Song, looking at her phone. The girl nodded her head and sighs.

"Yeah, but I'm still trying to figure out what other things I should add for them. I managed to get the others advice as well, but I want to get everyone's opinion as well. I rather get your opinion since you would probably go easier on me than Vil. To be honest I think he would try to take my costumes away and try to edit them himself, especially because it's the first time I ever made a costume by myself." 

Epel covered his mouth and laughs a little at her words. "Yeah, not only that but I think he would try to drag you off and dress you up in them while taking hours while helping you out on make up." He gently smiles then looks at her costumes again and hums in thought before smiling. "How about a mask? For both costumes." He tells her, making Song him quietly. 

"I don't know..." She mumbles softly, looking to the side. She doesn't really want to look at her right eye, if they see her wearing the eye patch. She didn't want anyone to ask questions, especially because they'll think it's fake. "I don't wanna wear a mask to cover my entire face." She said. 

Epel suddenly starts to laugh at her then shakes his head as she looked at him in confusion.

"No no, I don't mean like a regular mask, I mean like a one eye mask. Like the ones some fancy people wear in a masquerade ball." He explained, making Song's eye go wide in shock. 

"Oh of course! Why didn't I think of that?! Those would be perfect ideas for the costumes. Thank you so much Epel!" She happily hugged him as she closed her eye, making the other freeze in shock and stare down at Song for a moment before he hugged her back with a slight chuckle as he pats her back.

"It's no problem Song, really." Epel tells her, however the two of them never knew that two certain people at the entrance to the mirror room were listening in. 

"Hmm... What do you think, Roi de poison. Should we go and decide to help our Trickster?" Rook asks in a whisper as his dorm leader looked at the two and shakes his head. 

"I'll go and let the Perfect do what she wants with her costumes, just this once. After all, this will be her first ever Halloween to celebrate it with everyone after all." Vil said with a smile. 

He couldn't wait to see the look on her face once she finds out that Malleus told the rest of the steering committee about the costumes she's been desperately trying to fix herself. Honestly he wanted to go inside the Ramshackle and grab that girl along with the costumes that she had so he could scold her but at the same time try to help her work on it with her but, when Malleus threatened him with a scary face that made him tremble he decided to let it go. Especially since Lilia explained to them about how she never celebrated Halloween in her world at all, even if it celebrated the said Holiday event. 

He decided to let the girl do what she wanted, just as long as she has the best first Halloween ever. After all, she helps Epel whenever he struggles on things and encourages him as well in trying new things. He can at least let her try and do something new as well like try and fix herself her own costumes. 

Besides, he wants to be surprised as well to see what her costume will become. Which is why he decided not to show up in the room with Rook on purpose. To make sure she didn't know they were there at all they went to go and hide in the shadows so they wouldn't see her as she left the mirror chamber, the huge smile they saw her face made him feel like it was probably a good thing that Malleus stopped him. 

Key word though. Probably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will show Deuce and Cater at Ramshackle dorm! Don't worry I didn't leave them out on purpose!


	8. Chapter 6: Getting Creative!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song and Grim made it back to the Ramshackle dorm seeing how late it was getting, she felt a bit bad since she never visited the Heartslabyul Stamp Rally area, but surprisingly enough she finds that Cater and Deuce were there in their costumes. 
> 
> But not was Song not expecting the fact that so many people showed up because of a single picture of three ghosts, a human and a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying with the titles I promise! XD

"Man, I'm really tired..." Song said as she walks down the road towards Ramshackle dorm, heading past the statues of the Great Seven. "But I really wanna go and check out the Heartslabyul Stamp Rally venue." The purplenette said. 

"No way! You know I'm not gonna let ya try to overwork yourself to the point you can't use any energy. You need to sleep! Sleep is good for you!" Grim said to Song with a frown in an angry time, making Song whine.

Seeing this Grim facepalms at her childish action. "How about this, we go visit it tomorrow? Will that be cool with you?" He asks her, making the girl smile tiredly at him. "You know what, yeah. I guess your right... If anything I guess it might help you not complain to me tomorrow." She said, making Grim pout at her. Nevertheless she heads back to Ramshackle with Grim in her arms, but they were shocked once they see the huge crowd of people once she and Grim got there. 

"Whoa, there's a lot of people here..." Song mumbles quietly and Grim nodded his head. "They don't look like students. Are they visitors from outside the island?" Grim asks looking up at Song. 

"They must be." She said and gently puts Grim down on the ground. Then heard some girls going towards the ghosts and saw that they were talking to them. 

Song sighs, seeing how they were squealing when Barrett winked at them. "Oh boy, this is probably going to never end..." She whispered to herself, knowing that these people were probably going to keep her awake and not let her sleep until the school closes for today. 

"Ah, I knew it. It's completely crowded out here." Cater said, making Song gasp and turn around and look behind her and sees him and Deuce. She was shocked once she saw them, along with the fact when she sees their costumes. But why were they out here? Aren't they supposed to be at their stations? They must be on break. 

Deuce looked completely shocked seeing the amount of people around the area of the dorm. "There's so many people here... Just like Senior Diamond said." He said, staring at the stamp venue in shock. 

"Cater and Deuce." Grim called out to the two. Song walks over towards them with a smile on her face. "Hey you guys! Wow, your costumes look amazing!" She said with a huge grin on her face. 

"Hehe, thanks Song." Deuce said with a smile as Cater winks at her with a chuckle. "Glad you like the style Heartslabyul came up with together! If you get the chance come and visit our stamp rally venue." He tells her. 

The purplenette giggles then nods her head with a gentle smile on her face. "Sure! I'll come and visit you guys tomorrow." She tells the two of them. Making the two dorm students proudly smile seeing the larger one on Song's face. 

"Hey, do you two know why there are so many people at our dorm?" Grim asks curiously. In which made Cater smile as he then shows Grim his smartphone. 

"Because of this." He said, showing him and Song the screen of his phone. "Huh? Magicam... Hey, it's the picture of you, me and the ghosts Grim!" Song says to him, the image of Grim with Soo and Barrett together in the picture. 

"Yeah, but what's wrong about this?" Grim asks, and Cater chuckles, moving his thumb to scroll down. "Look at how many likes it got." He says to the two. Grim and Song both look at the like section and when they both look at the numbers they were shocked. 

"T-Ten thousand?!" Grim shouts in shock staring at the photo in shock along with Song. "W-What the heck? How did it get this many likes so fast?!" She asks looking up at Cater again who laughs at their reactions. 

"There's no way it wouldn't go viral, after all. The ghosts took the photo, not only that but they took the picture of it with a cat and a cute girl too, which is quite a trending thing to do in Magicam. To add on that, this picture was taken during Halloween Week." He says with a cheerful smile on his face. 

"But wait, didn't the ghosts only have five followers? I thought that they would be the only ones that could see it." Song said with a head tilt of confusion. Grim nodding his head in agreement with her. "Yeah, how the heck did they get ten thousand likes?" He asked. 

"It was a coincidence," Deuce said explaining, "one if the users just happened to discover this picture and they clocked the like button. The follower of that user also liked the picture, then another follower... Just like that, this post slowly began to spread around Magicam." The black haired boy said as he folds his arms. 

"This picture seemed to have gotten a lot of attention because it's posted during the Halloween event." Cater added. "Yesterday a famous account of Magicam mentioned this in their post, it would make sense that this picture would receive a lot of likes in an instant." 

Both Song thinks for a while to process this while Grim hums. "Huh, so a lot of people can see my picture." He said bit pouts when he noticed something. "Damn it my eyes look like they're half closed! Oi, change it so I can look more better!" Grim demanded, but Cater only chuckles. 

"Sorry, bit it's too late to take the photo down now seeing as there are so many likes. Not only that but a lot of people must have saved this picture as well. SNS is made to stay connected with people around the world, so the whole world must be looking at your pst even if you have zero followers." Cater said. 

"S-Seriously? A-Around the w-world...?" Song stutters, starting to feel nervous and quickly pulls up her hoodie so no one could see her face. 

Deuce sighs, he forgot that Song wasn't really that good with attention, not to mention that she isn't really fond of others looking at her either. 

"Hey! Isn't that the cat in the picture? A girl says looking at Grim who blinks in confusion and looks around until it hits him. 

"Are they talking about me?" He asks and Song quickly goes behind Deuce and Cater since she felt so nervous, she didn't want other people to notice her! Grim then glared at the girls though when he realized what they called her. 

"Hey I'm not a cat! I'm gonna become the greatest magic user in the world, ya know!" He tells them. 

"Oh it talked! So you're a monster and not a cat." The girl realizes bit her friend giggles. "But it's wearing a cat for Halloween! I don't care if it's a monster or a cat because it's just so cute!" She said. A ton of people start to surround him and the cat instantly starts grinning. 

"I've become famous!!!" He says happily while other people went around the ghosts.

"Both the ghosts and monsters are so adorable!" Another girl said. 

"I thought ghosts were scary and mean at first, I never knew that they would be this cheerful and cute, I would be willing to be their friends!" 

"I know right?! They're so cute~~!" 

A ton of people surround Grim and the ghosts, Soo having the biggest grin there was and giggles. "We get so much attention now...! It feels so good to be a ghost!" He says happily as Barrett cheers happily. "Yeah! Halloween is the best!" 

As they were soaking in the attention, both Deuce and Cater sigh while Song facepalms at the four of them. 

"Those four are way too full if themselves." Deuce said, and Song nods her head in agreement. "Yup. They really are." Se said as people then ask the ghosts of they could take a picture with them and post it on Magicam, and of course they do so. 

"But... They're also enjoying Halloween week very well." Song said, and Cater chuckles. 

"Yeah... But I honestly hope that the event can continue like this." Cater said, making Song look at him in confusion while Deuce didn't really hear his senior when he mumbled. 

"What do you mean Cater?" She looks at him in confusion. "Shouldn't you feel happy that Night Raven College is getting a lot more attention then it normally would?" Song asks him. 

"Well..." Cater moves his hand to his neck and rubs it gently. "To be honest... I noticed more and more people starting to post stuff on Magicam about NRC and the event on Halloween week... To be honest, I'm worried that something bad might happen." He says, making Song's eye go wide in shock and look back at the many people. 

She couldn't help then but notice that even more people were heading over to the Ramshackle dorm and instantly, she became just as worried as Cater. 

"You know, Cater... Now I'm starting to worry too." She said.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the violet eye mastermind giggles as they looks at the people they were controlling to bring them to the school._

_"Time to put this plan into action and create so much chaos that little Song won't be able to take it anymore to the point but go wild~" they say with a laugh, holding their stomach, turning their head when hearing the loud bang of a fist against special iron bars echo around the room._

_"IF YOU TRY ANYTHING TO MAKE THEM HURT OUR HUMAN I'LL MAKE YA REGRET IT!" Someone shouts, making the black haired person turn their head and look at two glowing yellow eyes._

_"Oh, I'm not going to hurt her." They say standing up and looks into the cage, five feet away from it as they're looking at the person in front of the cell with six more eyes glaring at her with deep, deep hatred and rage._

_"But... That doesn't mean I can hurt her mentally and physically~" They chuckle with a dark grin._

_"Once we get out if here... I'm going to rip you piece by piece and make sure nothing of you will be left." A pair of purple eyes say, growling from anger because one, he sees that this low monster about to hurt Song, two, he was starting to get hungry again._

_Of course, they don't feel threatened by this and only smirk at the seven boys trapped together in the same cell._

_"Oh, we'll see about that. We'll see." They said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I ended this off short again but hey this event is long man you gotta admit that. XD


	9. Chapter 7: The Chaos Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth day of Halloween comes. However, on that day things start to become chaotic. 
> 
> Seems like Cater was right about that bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, don't start climbing trees. 
> 
> It's bad.

***Halloween Week: Day 4***

All the Halloween steering committee arrived in the Lecture hall once again for another meeting once the fourth day arrived.

Crowley of course was very cheerful about this, thinking that it was because of his students hard work that Halloween Week was going a lot more better than last year, however...

"Everyone might have known this, the reason why the sudden increase of our visitors is because of the picture of the ghosts on Magicam. It received a lot of attention, many of the guests seen to visit this school for that reason." Vil explained, everyone stayed quiet as he does so, listening intently. 

"According to the amount of people counted by the accountant, in just three days, the visitors are increasing drastically than last years." He said, and Jade hums nodding in agreement. 

"Yes that's right, to add that on." Jade brings up a paper he had in his hand. "The number of visitors on the third day are thirty percent higher than the second day. This year's Halloween week was a great success." He says with a joyful grin. 

"Eh? What does that mean?" Deuce asks, Cater who responded back to him smiles. "To put it simply, the number of people who came to visit out school keep increasing." He said and pulls out his phone as he spoke. "The viral picture of the ghosts, Grin, and Song received three thousand likes. Because of that, the guests keep increasing, many pictures of our Halloween decorations and other things related to Halloween have been uploaded to Magicam."

"Another user discovered their picture and they decided to come and visit our school." Cater said as he placed his phone away. "They do this same thing in repeat, and thus it became the reason for the drastic increase of customers." Cater finished. 

"You mean they came all the way to this obscure island just to take a picture and post it on Magicam?!" Deuce asks in shock, to which Cater only chuckles at the expression Deuce has on his face. 

"Isn't it better if our school is in an obscure area? Since the famous Magicam account wanted to go to a quiet place first they can spread the information over to the entire world." Cater said with a cheerful smile. 

"That's right. At the beginning of the Halloween event, only the people who are interested in our campus. But this year it's different, all the Magicam users who are aiming for likes on their posts started to gather around at our campus." Vil said seriously, looking at the table with both her hands together.

"I believe this Halloween Event will become much more lively than this campus can ever be." The Pomefiore dorm leader added. 

"Many of the famous Magicam accounts keep posting their thoughts on visiting our Halloween week. It really feels like our campus is the trend this year!" Cater says cheerfully with a closed eye smile. 

"Yeah! A lot of people would ask if they would take a picture with us when we walk around the school wearing our costumes." Kalim says with a grin on his face. "They would be really happy if I agreed to take a picture with them!" The white haired boy said with a happy smile on his face. "I think it's nice that others from outside can come inside Night Raven College, that way on the last day we can all celebrate Halloween together!" 

Malleus smiles at this and chuckled. "Hmph... It's not bad to experience a lively Halloween once in a while." He says with a chuckle. Vil glanced at Malleus with a small smile on his face. "Well, how unexpected. I thought you wouldn't be interested in a noisy festival." The Pomefiore dorm leader says in a slight amused tone. 

Malleus of course frowns glaring at Vil slightly. "Have I said something like that before?" He asks coldly, but Lilia only chuckles at the sight. "Kufufu, Malleus seems to be looking forward to the party as well!" The vice dorm leader said. 

"Alright then everyone, please continue to live things up for-"

Suddenly the door slams open, Sam rushing into the room. 

"Hey, excuse me principal!" The shop keeper says with a grin. Crowley looks at him in confusion. "Sam, what's wrong? We're still in the middle of a meeting." Crowley says looking at the other in confusion. 

"We got an emergency, some trouble has happened. You need to get out here to the entrance quick." He tells him. 

"Well, I guess that's our que. Third years, follow me. It's going to be ten PM soon. The first and second year students, please head to your venue stamp rallys." Vil ordered, looking at everyone. "Remember not to cause any trouble." He said and the first and second years nod their heads. 

"Yes! Leave it to us!" Epel said along with the other first and second years, they all quickly leave the lecture hall to do as they were told. 

"To be fair I'm curious as to wonder what this emergency Sam was talking about." Lilia says with a cherry smile on his face. 

"How brave of you to order me around." Malleus says glaring at Vil who only rolls his eyes. "You're one of the Halloween steering committee, if course you'll be sent to solve some troubles." Vil says to the fae prince. 

Cater hums quietly to himself though and looks to the side sighing. "We better be prepared to face some trouble since the customers are going to keep increasing." He says but Crowley cheerfully laughs. 

"No need to worry! I will solve the problem!" Crowley says happily. "So you have no need to worry!" He added. 

However once they arrived at the plaza of the Great Seven...

"W-WHAT IN THE GREAT SEVEN?!" The crow squawks out in shock. 

A visitor had climbed up on one of the apple trees in the campus, holding out a phone in his hand. 

"You! Get down from the apple tree this instant!" Professor Trein shouts as he looks at the boy who got into the tree. 

"I'll get down once I'm done! Don't worry!" The boy calls from below. "Don't worry! He'll be quick! That one's a famous climber from my own town! Well, even though I'm the only one who recognizes him. A-ha!" Another visitor says close by. 

Meanwhile though, the other students were staring by in complete and utter shock. "T-The visitor climbed up a tree...? How come no one stopped him?!" Vil says on shock, Sam close by the students looked at him. 

"The people nearby didn't even stop him. When we realized that he was climbing the tree it was too late." Sam explained. 

"B-But, why would he climb up a tree?!" Crowley asked. And instantly he got his answer once they hear a girl call out. 

"My friend is going to try and post a picture of a campus! Please look forward to it~!" She says happily. 

"P-Picture?" Crowley says in confusion, crossing his arms as he then heard another girl speak to him. "That's right! The picture will look so cool if we take it above the Great Seven! " 

Cater frowned, a serious look appearing on his face when he hears this. "I see... So that's the reason." He mumbled quietly, all the while the rest of the teachers were trying to stop the rest of the visitors from climbing up the apple tree. 

"This apple tree belongs to the campus of this school, please climb down from there immediately!" Mr. Crewel shouts at the boy on the tree, gym leader Vergara was there as well trying to help. "It's dangerous if you keep climbing up the tree with weak biceps like yours! You'll end up falling down and injuring yourself." He calls. 

Instantly, the visitors go quiet noticing the serious atmosphere in the air. But then the boy from the tree cheers happily. 

"As expected from the teachers of Night Raven College!" In an instant, all the visitors were cheering and clapping. "They are so thoughtful~! Oh, I'm so touched that I'm getting teary eyed!" A girl says.

"W-What...? Why are they clapping their hands?" Trein spoke out completely baffled like the other teachers and principal. 

"They are so thoughtful~! Oh, I'm so touched that I'm getting teary eyed!" A girl visitor says. 

"They're worried about me and the apple tree! If this isn't the best example for a teacher I don't know what is!" The boy on the tree says as someone took a picture of the teachers. 

"In order to pay back their kindness, let's post a perfect picture of them and do a perfect promotion!" Another boy said as he took the picture and starts hashtagging it on Magicam. 

"[Hashtag NRC is the best! #Kind teachers #We must cherish the apple tree #The best halloween ever] and... Upload!" The boy says happily posting it on Magicam. 

"The teachers look more handsome in real life~! They'll be viral in one go with no time at all!" Another girl says with a huge smile on her face. Then another visitor looks at the students and grins. 

"Hey! The people who are standing behind the teachers look really cool! Their costumes look amazing!" She said, Idia froze yelping in fear as the other students took on the attention with different reactions of their own.

"I know right~? Let's take a picture of them later! I want to upload it to Magicam!" She says happily, all if the visitors started to become rilled up once again. 

"They're a so energetic. Even Trein who is even feared by trouble making students is having a hard time and doesn't have any idea on what to do with them." Lilia says staring in complete shock. 

"O-Our communication didn't even get through to them at all... Do they even know how much trouble they are causing right now?" Trein says and shuts his eyes, becoming irritated. "I never saw someone who is this selfish before. It's easier to confuse them by calling them monsters than human!" He says crossing his arms. 

"I see, [Monster] huh..." Cater says with a him as he smiles. "As expected from the social science teacher to call something fitting for them." He said with a chuckle. "Their brains are completely full if Magicam. I think it's better if they hashtag a Magicam Monster under their posts." Cater says seriously, making a hand on his neck. 

Vil chuckles at Cater's words and smirks slyly at him. "My, you know know just how to hashtag the perfect word that fits their personality, Cater." He says. 

"What do you mean by calling them Magicam monsters?" Divus asks glaring at the people, bringing out his wand. "These people only know how to aim for only the bait that's in front of them, it's better to call them a stray dog than a bad one." He says suddenly readying his wand. 

"Some should teach them some more discipline." He said glaring at the visitors, or in this case, the now called Magicam monsters. 

"Wait, Divus. What do you think your doing?" Trein asks grabbing Divus on the shoulder. The homeroom teacher looks at Divus with a smirk on his face.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to teach them common sense." He said and instantly Trien wasn't pleased by this. "Are you saying you are planning to cast your magic on innocent people?!" He asked, the homeroom teacher huffed moving a hand to his waist, the power in his wand gone, the smirk on his face however stayed. 

"You don't have to worry. I won't harm them." Divus said but Then crossed his arms shaking his head. 

"I'm not talking about that. If other people hear and talk about this outside the island the reputation of our school will drop down." Trein said, Divus let's out a "tch", and glared at the other teacher. 

"Then why shouldn't we use our magic now if we learn it for a reason? I'm talking about their safety too!" Divus argued. "Even if you're doing this for their safety, we wouldn't know how the entire world of Twisted Wonderland will talk about us if this news spreads out." Trein said back to Divus, who looks over at the teacher with a frown. 

"Don't you think it should be our responsibility to instruct these young people?" He asks glaring at the aged man. "It's our responsibility to instruct the students of Night Raven College only." Trien said glaring at the black and white haired man. "In simpler words, I want you to stand down from taking action that will ruin the reputation of our campus." Trein stated. 

Divus glared at Trien and looked away. "Tch, stubborn old man." He muttered. "What was that?" Trien asks with a glare of his own. 

Vergara sighs shaking his head at the two teachers with Sam close by. "Those two will always disagree, no matter what opinions they have." The gym leader stated, Sam nodding in agreement. 

"The veteran and conservative Mr. Trein, and the young, mischievous Mr. Crewel." Sam chuckled with a smirk on his face. "It honestly would be a strange crazy sight if they _didn't_ quarrel with each other." The shopkeeper added. 

"Both if them are good teachers to me..." Vergara paused. "But, those guys are forgetting something important!" Sam blinks in confusion tilting his head making a humming sound until the gym teacher placed his hands by his side grinning proudly. 

"Muscle! The most important thing is to talk about muscle!" He said, making Sam sigh and shake his head. 

Ignoring him though, the other students frowned seeing the worry and concern. "Headmaster, what should we do?" Vil asks, looking over at Crowley who sweatdrops nervously. 

He had no idea what to do! It's not like he knew that any of this was going to happen! 

"U-Uh.... Uuhhh..." He sweatdrops seeing the intense look on the students faces, the other teachers trying to also take control over the situation but with no luck at all. 

Until then Crowley of course decided to come up with something that could _work_.

"A-Ah... All the teachers! Please stay calm! And you! The one who's up on that tree! You better come back down here or else..." Crowley trails off trying to think of a perfect threat to get the student down. 

"Or else...?" The boy questions and quickly Crowley answers. 

"Or else our new security system will consider you as a hostile person and Chase you out if this school immediately!" He said. 

Divus sighs pinching the bridge of his nose seeing through the lie the principal used while Trein looked at the principal suspiciously.

"A security system?" Divus says firmly, looking at Crowley with a frown. "Do we really have something like that?" Trein asks Crowley who nods his head. 

"Yes! I knew something would happen seeing the crowd of visitors, that's why I installed it yesterday!" The principal says cheerfully and moved both his hands to his waist. "Once they discover a dangerous action, the security system will do it's job and take action. The safety measure is perfect may I add." He added while closing his glowing yellow eyes behind his mask. 

"Wow! They even have a security system, Night Raven College is really cool~!" A boy visitor says with a happy grin on his face. "It's fine as long as they don't come to chase us out, in that case we'll go as far as possible!" Another girl visitor says happily. 

Crowley sweatdrops and backs up. "Ah, all the Halloween steering committee. I have something to discuss with you, please come here for a moment." Crowley says leading the students away so the teachers and visitors won't hear them. 

Of course this confused the team of second and third years. "What's the trouble? The security system will get rid of them correct?" Vil questions the Headmaster. "If the problem is solved, then we can return to our venues." He said. 

"Um... About that...." Crowley whispered trailing off as he looked to the side. "There's no way I would have installed something like that so conveniently at a time like this!" Crowley whispered to them. 

"What?!" Cater, Vil and Idia say loudly, but Crowley quickly quiets them. "Quiet! If you speak too loud, the others are going to be able to hear you!" Crowley said and sighs pinching the bridge of his mask. "It was all a lie. I had no prediction something like this would happen." Crowley said as he shakes his head slowly. 

"Kufufu, I knew something like this would happen eventually." Lilia covered his mouth as he chuckled. 

"H-How do we get rid of them?" Idia asks, looking at the principal with a frown. "If we leave it like this, the visitors troublesome behavior will keep increasing." Crowley said and crosses his arms. 

"So here is what you will do. While I distract Mr. Trein and the Magicam monsters, please use your magic to drive those people outside the school." Crowley said with a serious look on his face. 

"Ehh~!? Are you sure you want us to do something like that? Cater asks in slight as looked a bit unsure of this plan.

"Heh, it'll save us plenty of time." Malleus stated with a light smirk all the while crossing his arms. He then starts getting ready with a strong magic wind spell. 

"I just have to blow them away from the school right? It's easier than spinning thread from a wheel." The prince says as he gets ready to use his magic. 

"Ah! No Mr. Draconia! You shouldn't use that strong magic! If you cast your magic our entire campus will be gone!" Crowley says quickly stopping the fae prince from doing using his magic.

Instantly the strong magic user stops and stared at the Headmaster with a frown as he heard him continue towards the others. "The same goes for the rest of you. No one is allowed to harm the other visitors! Let the boy that's in the tree fall down first, then use the wind magic to carry him away. If you cause any injury to happen our reputation will drop down." He said in a serious tone. 

"Please, cast a smooth magic that no one would notice, then float them away from the campus." Crowley finishes the plan. 

The steering committee stare at the Headmaster before Malleus nods his head with a smile. 

"Alright, I'll do my best." Malleus says with an amused smile on his face as he looked at the students who nod their heads and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now for those of you who wonder why there is no action scene... Well, there really isn't gonna really be one aside from the next chapter... Um, long story short I'm trash at them so uh.... Yeah. I'm sorry! XD
> 
> The next chapter is also gonna hurt me a ton once I start writing it. You'll know why once you see it.


	10. Chapter 8: Who Is The Real Monster Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malleus and the others managed to get the Magicam monsters out of the school plaza. However, more of them appeared to have arrived everywhere at the campus, causing the stamp rally to go into complete Chaos!
> 
> They have no idea how bad it was going to be once they made it to the Ramshackle dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm telling you guys Malleus x Yuu (MC) needs to be a freaking thing. Devs please get on things. XD)
> 
> Warning: Not sure if I'm proud on how I wrote the characters in this chapter so um... Please prepare to cringe if necessary.

As Crowley distracted Trein and the visitors, they all see that "the security system" started to use it's magic to blow the Magicam monsters out if the school. 

"Cool! The security system is legit!" A boy Magicam Monster said. 

"This was awesome! Thanks!" A boy calls as he leaves the school along with a girl who calls out. "I'll come back again soon!* She says happily. 

"DON'T COME AGAIN!" The teachers say at the same time as they watch the Magicam monsters float safely away from the school. 

The students sigh in relief seeing that they managed to succeed in making the plan work. "It's a bit difficult in casting a spell that wouldn't hurt someone, especially trying to do that in secret." Vil said with his arms crossed, but Malleus sighs looking at him. "Well it doesn't matter since the problem is now solved, so we can-" 

"EVERYONE! WE NEED HELP!" A familiar voice calls out from afar. Turning their heads they both see Deuce breathing heavily after he ran all the way to the plaza with Jack by his side who didn't even break a sweat at all. 

"Deuce? Jack? What's wrong?" Kalim asks looking at the two in concern. "T-The venue of the stamp rally..." Deuce trailed off with Jack finishing for him. "The stamp rally is complete chaos!" Jack tells them! 

"Are you serious...?" Cater says looking at Deuce. 

"We need to go Cater! If we don't get the situation under control at our Venue Riddle might loose it!" Deuce tells him. 

The principal sees Cater look at him and the principal nods his head. "All Halloween steering committees. Please return to each of your venues and look at the situation! The teachers as well, split up and take care of the situation in all of the venues as well. I'm counting on you all." Crowley said and all of them nod and quickly spread out. 

He can only hope that nothing bad will happen and no harm will come to the students.

* * *

_"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

_Laughter echos around the room as the mastermind and shadow watch the scene of the Magicam Monsters causing a ton of trouble and chaos, the teachers trying to make sure everything was under control as they use their magic to chase them all out._

_Seven brothers stay in their cage, watching the chaos with guilty yet angry looks on their faces as they watch how they struggle to keep them away._

_"Oh, isn't this such a beautiful, hilarious sight?! A-ha! Oh, I can just keep watching this for HOURS!" The mastermind laughed, and instantly there was a fist slamming against the wall, a low growl coming from the youngest of the seven._

_"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble your causing these guys?!" He shouts, his eyes turning from what to black with purple irises appearing as he growled at the women with his teeth bared._

_The black haired Mastermind smirks at the boys within the cage._

_"Oh relax, I'm not causing any trouble... After all, this was part of the deal you all made with me wasn't it?" They asks with a chuckle._

_"Your a fucking God damn liar you bitch!" The tan boy said as he then grabbed the bars, shouting as electric shocks went through him and lets them go quickly._

_"Mammon you idiot!" Another boy said, his lizard like tail quickly catching the boy before he could hit the ground, the white haired boy only snarled and tried getting to them again._

_"Let me go Levi! I'm going to teach that low demon a lesson for-"_

_**"Enough Mammon!"** _

_The two turn their heads to look at red glowing eyes glaring them, before he glared at the women who only smiled in amusement._ _"Whatever you are planning you know it will only end up falling in the end..." The black haired man said with his arms crossed._

_The women only snickered in response to his words. "Oh, we'll see about that very soon now won't we, **Lucifer**?" She asks with a laugh. _

_"... Why aren't you showing us Ramshackle dorm?" The seventh one asks, sick and tired of the fact that it wasn't showing the one dorm the human was in, noticing this she giggles._

_"Oh whoops, my bad~ You'll see it right about... Now." She said snapping her fingers, a crystal ball in front of them glowing green brighten within the dark cage they were in, it shows Malleus and Lilia were walking down the plaza._

_"Hey, how come it's showing these guys~? Are you messing around with-" A cute like voice tried to speak but the girl shh's him to stay quiet._

_"Just shut up and listen to them~ You'll see where the fun begins as well, along with seeing just how dangerous Malleus Draconia can be..." She giggled darkly, making the seven brothers look at each other in concern and they look into the crystal ball._

_The seventh born stared at Malleus with a dark glare, he didn't like the fact at how close he was being with Song, but he knew that at the same time. He trusts him in making sure that she stays safe, even if he doesn't know it yet._

_After all, it's not like he can do anything about... He knows that right now isn't the best time... He has to wait, no matter how much he hates it._

* * *

"I never thought that humans would be so energetic over wanting a photo." The fae says to Lilia as they walk down the path. A frown was on his face as he crosses his arms. "Why would those humans go so far just to take a single picture?" He asks, looking over at Lilia in confusion. 

The old fae however shrugs his shoulders as he answers the prince's question.

"Who knows. Everyone has different values." The wise fae says as he closes his eyes while speaking, holding his chin with his sleeve.

"It's not good to cause any trouble for the people around you, but we shouldn't blame them, they have the right to choose the things they cherish after all." Lilia looks up at Malleus with a serious look on his face. "But, the things we want to cherish are different from the Magicam monsters. Therefore, a conflict or more will happen." 

Malleus looks at the stony path, moving his hand he holds his chin as he looks down in thought.

"Something that I want to cherish..." He said in a soft voice to himself, closing his eyes he thinks to himself. What _does_ he cherish...? 

Song's face came to his mind, the smile she's had on her face ever since the knowledge about the Halloween Event made his heart did the same thing if had done before when he seen her before. 

_bum... Bum bum!_

'This feeling again... Just what is this?' He thought to himself as he moved a hand over his heart. 

"The values we have from the Magicam Monsters are different, we place too much emphasis on other people, it's just like them." Lilia said and then starts to smile. "Our dormitory must be in complete chaos as well." He said. 

Malleus sighs and then starts nodding his head at Lilia. "Let's hurry up and head back then." Malleus said and starts walking with Lilia. 

However, despite not showing it he felt concerned and worried about the Venue and hoped that nothing terrible has happened to Ramshackle dorm.

* * *

"YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!" Sebek shouts so loud that others around the campus could hear. "Insulting Diasomnia is the same as insulting the Great Malleus," he pauses with a growl as he glared at the visitors surrounding the area. "IF YOU CONTINUE THIS I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Despite his shouting, none of the Magicam Monsters seemed phased by it at all. "Wow! His voice is so loud~! I can feel the air tremble just at the sound of it! A boy Magicam Monster says with a grin on his face. 

"Yeah! He has a nice physique, a handsome face, and you're really funny! You'll definitely go viral!" Another one says and a third gets his phone out. 

"Let me take a picture of you~! After that I'll make a video too!" He said and snaps a picture of the green haired man. 

This only made Sebek even more angry then before. "YOU BASTARDS!!!! I'M TELLING YOU TO KEEP YOUR PHONES AWAY!!!" He growls in rage. 

Silver sighs shaking his head at Sebek, this was getting worse and worse by the seconds, he had just got back from helping Song, Grim and the ghosts for a few moments and then the next thing he knew, he hears this. 

"Kufufu. Just like I thought, it has turned into chaos, right?" Lilia asks once he and Malleus arrived back in time. 

Sebek turned his head in surprise. "Ah, Y-Young Master! L-Lilia as well!" He said and quickly stood straight while Silver just lets out a tired sigh.

"My apologies for you two to see something unsightly." The white haired boy said, looking up at both the Head and Vice dorm leader. "I've told Sebek that growling at them so many times won't solve the problem, bit he just wouldn't listen." Silver explains to the two dorm leaders, Seven of course huffed, glaring at the white haired human. 

"And you're being too naive Silver!" He said while he turns to the Magicam monsters. "Please wait a moment while I drive these rude visitors away!" He said glaring at the Magicam monsters. 

"*Sighs*... Did Sebek really get this vigorous personality from his grandfather?" Malleus mutters quietly to himself before stepping forward and stopping the green haired boy. "Enough Sebek, stand back." Malleus said to his bodyguard then goes towards the monsters with a frown on his face. 

"You people..." He said, catching their attention. 

"Eh...? Wait, are you.... Malleus Draconia!?" A visitor says in shock, another spoke as well. "Oh crap, I watched the Magift broadcast months ago! He's really a student here in Night Raven College!" His friend says as well.

Sebek of course smirks smugly hearing the visitors speak, as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Hmph. At least these ignorant humans know about the great Malleus." Sebek smirks as he watches his Young Master from afar. 

Malleus stared at the Magicam monsters, not noticing the red gleams in their eyes as he starts to speak.

"Have you ever heard of the words [Do as the locals do?]" He asks, staring at them before moving his arms and hands to his sides. "I don't have the right to judge you each for what you love or hate. But you should follow the rules once you have stepped inside of this campus." He said politely, crossing his arms together. "Weather it's inconvenient or not, you still have to follow the rules. That's perfect basic manners, is it not?" Malleus finished his speech, the Magicam monsters both stated at the future king in surprise. 

"Ah, what a proud speech...!" Sebek says, wiping a tear from his eye. "These words will surely touch their hearts as it did for mine!" He said, but Silver frowns noticing that the visitors backed up and started whispering to one another. 

"Hold on..." Silver said, making Sebek blink and look at Silver until he noticed what he was talking about. "Hmm? What are those humans whispering about?" He asks as the three make strangers whispered to one another until one of them starts looking at Malleus. 

"Hm? Why are you staring at me like that?" Malleus asks, narrowing his eyes as he starts to look intimidating. "Is it that rare to see an actual fairy?" He asked curiously, wondering if that could be the problem. 

Suddenly, one of the visitors shout and grab at Malleus's arm. Causing Malleus's eyes to go wide and the others to gasp and exclaim in shock. 

"W-WHAT?!" Silver and Sebek both shout their shock as Lilia stared wide eyed as well, covering his mouth with his sleeve as he stared at the disbelieving scene before him. "T-They're... Touching Malleus's arm." Lilia said, staring at them in slight surprise. He knew he would have suspected this from these Magicam monsters bit to think they would go to this kind of length. 

"..."

"Malleus is stuck in complete shock..." Silver stated, then glanced over at Sebek and saw that the first year looked pale and his mouth was wide open like a fish trying to gasp in air from water.

"And now Sebek is so shocked he's completely speechless." Silver whispered then moved his hand towards his magic pen. "Are they trying to hurt Malleus?" He asks Lilia who shakes his head and stops Silver quickly before he could do anything. "No. Those people won't be able to cause any injury to Malleus, we don't have to worry about that." Lilia reasures his son, who looked at him for a moment before nodding and moved his hand away from his pen. 

"Still, what on earth are they even thinking?" Lilia says, as if on cue he heard the three visitors starting to cheer. One of them shouted "[Diasomnia challenge] success!", Instantly catching their attention. 

"Diasomnia challenge...?" Malleus repeated their words. 

"The famous wizard, Malleus Draconia that everyone is afraid of..! If I take a picture of me touching something like that, It'll feel like I've completed a legendary achievement!" He says with a grin on his face. 

"... Something like that....?" Malleus repeated and his hands twitched. Lilia and Silver both look at Malleus with nervous expressions when they heard the dangerous tone in his voice. 

"Ahh, I was so nervous! The [Diasomnia challenge], a test of courage! This will definitely go viral for sure!" The visitor said, not even seeing the dark look in Malleus's eyes as he looks at his phone. 

"[A test of courage]...?" Malleus says and starts becoming even more peeved. His eyes staring silent daggers into the visitors.

"Ahh, my heart is beating so fast! My hand is sweating too...!"

"But you were shaking really bad though dude. Did you take the picture clearly?" 

"It doesn't matter! I'm keeping this photo as my family treasure!" The boy said and turns his head and looks at Malleus with his shining eyes. "Thank you, Malleus!" 

".... Heh, I see now." Malleus said, his hair hiding his eyes as a creepy smile appeared on his face. "I think I know what you cherish the most now."

Lilia instantly felt nervous when he hears the anger in the prince's voice. The rage that he felt was being heard clearly to him, but didn't seem like the visitors notice as they look at Malleus in confusion at what he was saying and continued to smile at him. 

A devious smile appeared on Malleus face and spoke his confirmation. "You wanted a moment of terror rather than living, correct? Alright then."

Suddenly dark clouds covered over the sky of Ramshackle dorm. 

"I'll give you..."

Lilia and the others gasp as lightning went and struck between Malleus abd the three visitors who shout in shock, fear and excitement. 

"EXTRA TERROR!" 

Malleus roars as his anger shows clearly across his face. 

This isn't good, not at all.

"This is going to be a big problem. Malleus, That's too much!" Lilia tries to say to the future king fae, but the prince was in too much anger to even listen to Lilia like the other students. 

"Malleus, strike down these rude humans with your lightning!" 

Lilia turns his head quickly and sees Sebek trying to get out of Silver's grip, the insomnia boy was trying to hold Sebek back. 

"I don't know how helpful I can be, bit I will do my best to support you!" Sebek said and managed to get out of Silver's grip, knocking the white haired make down and rushed over towards Malleus.

"Sebek, Wait!" Silver shouts but the first year was already gone from sight. 

The white haired man sighs but then sees Lilia hold out a hand to the boy with a soft gentle smile, Silver taking it as he was helped up from the ground with ease, even if Lilia was short he still was able to help him up. 

"... Sebek is so angry that he didn't even listen to my words..." Silver says as he looks on towards the other students. 

"Those humans will be injured st this rate if this continues." Lilia frowned, calculating a plan in his mind, then turns to look up at his adopted son. "Silver. Before Malleus's lightning hits them, let's chase the Magicam monsters away from the campus!" 

Silver looks at his father and nods, moving his hand he brought out his wand and gets his magic ready. "Alright!"

* * *

Song though in the meantime was checking over her costumes with a huge grin on her face, unaware of what was going on outside of the dorm.

"I better go check on the boys, they might still be trying to make the last finishing touches for my costumes... I should try and make something for the boys to eat, maybe something for Diasomnia too. They probably won't mind that, at least I hope Sebek doesn't mind." She says to herself, leaving by her costumes close to the fire place as she walks off to check on the ghosts and Grim.

However, while she was busy, some Magicam monsters had snuck within the Ramshackle dorm, each of them with mischievous intent as they look around the place. 

"Wow! This really is a creepy place!" A girl says in excitement as she looked around with her partner and starts taking pictures, then the other noticed the two costumes that are by the fire place. 

"Hey! Check this out! Unfinished costumes!" He says abd goes over and touched the unfinished fabrics, looking at them up and down. 

"Hey!" 

Both of them look over and saw Grim growling at them lowly. He was busy trying to get things in order for the finishing touches on the costumes, and was about to make sure everything sit right with them but then he sees two unfamiliar people, not wearing the Diasomnia uniform with Song nowhere in sight at all. 

"Who the hell are you?! Your not from Diasomnia!" Grim shouted, the girl Magicam Monster squeals happily. 

"Your the cat that those ghosts had posted on Magicam!" She says happily and the boy stared wide eyed and soon starts becoming excited. 

"That means that they ARE here! The rumors are real!" He says and Grim snarled. 

"EEEEEK!!!" 

Grim jumped and turns his head seeing the ghosts rushing out of the room they were in, and more people with their phones were trying to take pictures of them. 

"Hey wait! Please let us take a picture of you!" Another girl begged the ghosts. 

"N-No! Please we had enough of people taking pictures of us for one day!" Bennett say, trying to hide something though, and Grim knew instantly that these were the final pieces for Song's costumes. 

"Hey! Are those costume pieces?! They look so cool! Hey, are they for these costumes here? We should put them together and post them on Magicam!" The boy that came into the room first says happily, causing the ghosts and Grim to look in horror. 

Oh, no!

"LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LET YA DO THAT!!!" Grim shouted as he growled threateningly. His blue eyes narrowing as he glared at the Magicam Monsters. "My minion had been working hard to keep these outfits hidden in secret from everyone here on campus! I'm not gonna let ya take a single pic of them!" 

"Grim? What's going on?" 

Everyone looked up and see Song enter the room, her hood was down, do her face was showing. She looks up and gasps, accidentally dropping the plate of food she had made for her four friends. 

"Hey! She's the girl that was in the photo along with the ghost and the cat!" Another Magicam Monster says in joy. 

"Oh, and she dropped some tasty treats too! Let's take a picture of them and the costumes!" The male Magicam Monster said and tried to get the costumes. 

"Ah, no wait don't!" Song shouts, running over and quickly gets in front of the costumes. "These costumes are supposed to be a secret! Please don't take any pictures of them!" She begged, her eye going wide with fear. 

"But why does it matter? Their just unfinished costumes! No one would really care! Besides they don't seem that special anyways." A girl says, making Song freeze and her eye went wide. 

"W-What...?" She stutters and instantly felt tears appear in her eye. 

"Yeah, I mean... They don't look as great as the real deals in the other dorms. Plus, why make two costumes if your the only human that lives here?" The girl continues, staring at Song with her glowing red eyes with a grin on her face. 

"I-I... T-that's..." Song stutters, she wanted to speak up but for some reason she wasn't able to say a word, the air was caught in her throat. 

"What? You thought you can wear two costumes at the same time? You know you can only wear one right?" She questions abd Grim snarled and got I front of Song along with the ghost. 

"Hey! How about you back the hell off!" Grim shouts at her with the ghost glaring at her. 

"Yeah, she just wants to celebrate Halloween wearing the best costume ever! What's wrong with that?" Bennett questions the girl who huffed. 

"Costumes like this? Please, Pomefiore can honestly do better than this! If she was the one who made it then I doubt anyone would be impressed by some trash costumes." She said with a laugh, none of the monsters were saying a thing, and we're rather taking in her words. 

"I think we all can agree here that these costumes though probably wouldn't be s fan for most of the students here anyways. Besides, I can tell that you don't have magic, your just a regular human. Aren't you?" 

Song froze and fear hits her hard and the boys got even more protective. 

"Y-You... H-How-" 

"You know... Maybe we can give her a hand, sense not that many people in this school probably like the fact such a magicless human like yourself is in such a huge school like this." She said and suddenly disappeared, appearing right behind them.

Song quickly turns around and gasps seeing her grab the unfinished outfits. "W-What are you-!"

In an instant, the girl pushed the outfits into the fire pit, the clothes instantly setting the clothes aflame. 

Song gasps in horror and her eye went wide in shock and suddenly, the people around them started to cheer. 

"Heck yeah! Light up those trashy costumes into nothing!"

"Now she won't have to worry about the other wizards picking on her anymore!"

"Come on, let's take a picture of this moment!"

All the Magicam monsters cheered and laugh, Grim and the ghosts were trying to get to the fire and to get the clothes but there were too many people. 

But Song wasn't listening. She wasn't able to. Static was suddenly ringing in her ears, her entire body just wasn't able to move as she looked on with a horrified expression on her face. 

"Hey, aren't you glad I helped you at least?" The girl questions Song, who looks at her as she grins widely at her. Showing her phone of the burning clothes, she moved her thumb over the button to post it on Magicam. 

"Made sure the Magicless human at NRC is saved from criticism by ruining her costume. Hashtag: We saved her well. Hashtag: She was the one who made the costume you know, and Hashtag: At least she didn't care if we ruined it anyways~" 

Song suddenly felt a burning sensation coursing through her veins when she heard the girl say that, and her face gets hidden by her hair. 

"Get out...."

"Huh?" 

"I said,"

Song grabbed the girl's phone, dropping it she stepped on it so hard that it broke, causing everyone to turn their heads and gasp. 

"I said, GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DORM YOU MONSTERS!!!!" She screeched showing the large amount of rage in her eye that had tears streaming down her face. "YOUR ELSE I'LL BE BREAKING MORE OF YOUR PHONES TOO!"

All of them stared wide eyed, and in complete and utter fear when she mentioned breaking their phones, all too quickly they ran off in fear. 

"L-let's get out of here!"

"S-she's going to make us lose our Magicam accounts if she breaks them!!"

"Monster!" 

Soon they were all gone. Having to have ran out of the Ramshackle dorm just when everything had been settled. 

Trembling in anger Song shuts her eye, taking fast breaths and moved a hand over her hidden left eye, her entire body was trembling. 

"S-Song..." 

The purplenette quickly turns her head and sees Grim looking at her with his ears pinned down to his head, the ghosts also looking at her with guilt as they hold her now burnt abd ruined costumes.

"No... Why...?" Song mumbled, but then stopped as she heard footsteps rush into the Ramshackle dorm. 

"Song, is everything alright?! We heard you shout and-" Silver stopped talking when he sees the ruined costume attire. Lilia also rushing in with Malleus and Sebek with their magic wands at the ready, bit stop seeing Song was looking at the floor, her back was still turned and not looking at anyone. 

Malleus frowned in confusion, but then he sees the costumes... The costumes Song worked so hard on making, all burnt abd ruined, the clothes slowly turning into ashes. 

"Oh dear..." Lilia whispered, his eyes going wide in horror and Silver frowned sadly. 

"We were too late, weren't we...?" The white man asks the three ghosts, Grim shaking in anger shouted at them. 

"What do you think?! What the hell took so long for you guys to get here?!" He shouted, making Sebek growl.

"If you must know we were busy taking care of the visitors that were outside if the dorm! They had treated horribly to the young Master and-"

"Enough Sebek. Now isn't the time." Malleus said in a tone that made Sebek go quiet right away, looking over and finally he noticed how Song was shaking, and had her hands turned into fists. 

Lilia, looking at the poor girl with sadness noticed how her shoe was still digging into the broken phone. Carefully he took steps towards her, getting in front if her he looks at her and frowned instantly. 

He saw the tears falling down Song's face, the purplenette trying desperately to keep herself under control. 

"Song... Is it alright if I hold your hand?" He questions. He could tell that the girl was having trouble trying to keep herself calm, but at the same time she was trying not to let anyone see how weak she looks. 

Silently the girl nodded her head and let's the old fae take her hand in his. 

"How about we bring you to our dorm for a while?" Lilia asks softly, speaking to her like a mother would to her child. "I can have Sebek bring you there and make you some tea." He says to her, then looked at Sebek who nods at Lilia quietly, knowing well that if he refused, things wouldn't end very well. 

Not that he would refuse, knowing full well that his master cares about her, much to his confusion though. 

Once the two were gone Silver was about to follow after them after he made sure the ghost and Grim went to go into the other room and wait for a while so they can talk to him about the entire mess later, and try to salvage what they could of the burnt costumes. 

"Silver."

The white haired make stops and turns his head to look at Malleus. "Yes?"

"Make sure that students treat her well... If they make a single complaint about her presences, call me immediately, so I or Lilia can talk to them personally." The black haired fae stated. 

With a nod, Silver walked out of the Ramshackle dorm, leaving Lilia and Malleus alone in the room. The fae prince continues to look at the ground as he thought back at the sight of seeing Song's face when nobody thought that they had noticed. 

He saw how broken she looked, how upset she was, the fading anger in her eye, once full of life now dull, all the light snuffed away from it. 

"This is getting too out if hand, Malleus..." Lilia says to the fae prince who nodded his head in agreement. "All of us Halloween steering committee should talk about this tomorrow. I'll be present as well..." He stated, but sees Lilia shake his head. 

"No, Malleus... You don't need to do that. For now I recommend you stay at the dorm tomorrow... Song might need all the comfort she can get." The wise fae moved and gently rests a hand on Malleus's back, as if to comfort the dragon prince. 

"After all, we need some information as to find out what lead her costumes to turn to ashes." Lilia added, and the dragon fae looks at Lilia, then looks at the cracked phone Song had her foot over. Walking towards it the far takes it into his hands and held it, the cracked screen reflecting his face. 

He glared at it sharply. Not just at the phone but at himself. 

"This is my fault... If I hadn't chosen the Ramshackle dorm would things come out differently for her?" He questions as he gripped the phone more tighter that it would crack. 

Lilia looks at the fae prince with a sad look on his face, then looks away from the prince. "That, I do not know... But I do know that if you hadn't done this then Song wouldn't be able to remember such a splendid holiday..."

"A holiday that she has yet to experience..." Malleus corrected the old fae as a fact and co weed his face with his free hand, moving the hand that still held the phone to his side.

"All I wanted was for her to enjoy Halloween too... I wanted her to see how we all celebrate it... I wanted to see her make that same bright, joyful smile on her face as she had from the beginning she remembered it." 

The same smile that made his very heart skip a beat, something that he's never felt it done before. 

"I'll turn them to ash." Malleus growled lowly in anger as he clutched the phone, causing it to break completely by his hands. His free one moved from his face as his eyes glowed brightly. 

_I'll protect you from the mean bad guys that come to try and make you cry!_

The memory of those words he's said to her as a child went through his mind. 

_'I may have failed in doing that now, but I won't make that same mistake again by making sure that those monsters are purged to nothing.'_

Just before he could reached to leave he felt Lilia grab hold of him. "Let go of me, Lilia! I'll turn them to nothing but ashes...!" He snarls, blinded by his anger as he tries to escape but Lilia still held onto him. 

"Calm down, Malleus. Haste makes waste, you know." Lilia says, making Malleus turn his head and glare at him through the slight darkness of the dorm, the sun was beginning to set, causing Malleus's green eyes to create a soft slight glow. 

"[Calm down?]" The fae prince spat out the words Lilia said from the beginning.

"First, they ignore my words, acted in a rude behavior whole treating me like some object. Then they decided to sneak into the Ramshackle dorm when they clearly weren't supposed to be welcomed in, and one of them must have decided to think it would be _fun_ to ruin something someone had worked days, nights, and a month as another amusing act to post it as a picture... And yet your telling me to let them go?!" 

Lilia did not say a word nor flinch as Malleus shouts at him, only faxed at him with a sorrowful and sad look on his face. "Malleus... Let us go and have Silver explain to us what happen after we speak to Grim and the ghosts... We will get our answers to why everyone was so angry from earlier before we came here. We will see to it that Song will feel much more better after that." The pink and black haired fae let's out a quiet sigh. 

"After all... She will only cry more if you end up doing something reckless." 

That made Malleus's rage subside, knowing Lilia had a very good point that they don't have all the answers they need just yet. 

Not only that, he didn't want to make Song cry more again. Especially not after all her hard work had just evaporated into slightly nothing.

Taking in a deep breath, Malleus let's it out. "I shall go and speak to Silver... Once you have finished your business here Lilia, please return to the dorm." With that, he disappears in a flash of green lights. 

Lilia sighs quietly, looking down he sees the phone Malleus broke completely, burning to the ground in green flames, but it did not spread around the dorm, it only evaporated once the phone was no more. 

"This has become a serious situation." The older fae murmurs quietly as he looks at it, then sighs looking outside as he sees a bunch of people, some charing while others mostly had their phones out. 

If this continues, he couldn't imagine how terrible it was going to be for this year on Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... To be fair Malleus scared me but at the same time it excited me. XD
> 
> But I'm, yeah, Song... I'm so sorry. XD
> 
> (Also I simp for protective Draggy Malleus. XD Don't judge meh pls I beg you! XD)


End file.
